


Огурцовый романс

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Снейп серьезно болен, а Гарри серьезно влюблен.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

– …и значит, стебель горечавника нельзя добавлять в котел прежде, чем растворится пена.

Кап.

Снейп диктовал нараспев, склонившись над справочником классификаций.

– Если вы сделаете все правильно – а это меня чрезвычайно удивит – то вы увидите, как ваше зелье…

Кап. Кап. Скрипели перья, шуршали пергаменты.

– …приобретает нежно-голубой цвет, в классификации зелий…

Кап.

– …обозначенный…

Капелька упала прямо в центр строки, впиталась, размывая чернила. Северус замолчал, внимательно на нее глядя. Он медленно, словно во сне, поднял руку к лицу и провел пальцами по щеке, собирая влагу.

В классе воцарилась мертвая тишина.

Снейп выпрямился, закрыл книгу и направился к двери. Все студенты смотрели перед собой, но, стоило пройти мимо них, поворачивались ему вслед. Ни единого звука не раздавалось, пока он не вышел в коридор, захлопнув дверь.

***

– Потеря аппетита?

– Я питаюсь, как и обычно.

– То есть, знаниями и страхом студентов, – Поппи пометила галочкой в блокноте. – Стресс?

– Шутишь? Ни войны, ни Лонгботтома в моем классе. Я спокоен, как… – еще одна галочка. – Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

– Бессонница?

– К чему эти вопросы? Ты и сама прекрасно справляешься.

Галочка.

– Кошмары?

– Нет.

– Ну да, ты ведь не спишь. Головные боли?

– Не чаще, чем раньше, – сквозь зубы процедил Северус, наблюдая, как Поппи водит пером в парящем перед ней блокноте. – Что, черт возьми, ты задумала? Просто дай мне что-нибудь, чтобы это не повторялась. И… будь так добра, объясни, что это было.

Поппи склонила голову к плечу, и ее накрахмаленная шапочка в завитках поседевших волос накренилась, словно парусник в бурю.

– По-моему, все очевидно.

– Ну, это не очевидно для меня, – сжав зубы так сильно, что они заболели, сказал Снейп. – Я не… знаешь ли, я не лью слезы над справочниками зелий обычно, какими бы трогательными они не казались. Я вообще не…

– Не плачешь, знаю. Никто не собирается обвинять тебя в этом.

Снейп опустил взгляд на свои сцепленные на коленях руки. Поппи подошла ближе, чтобы тронуть его за плечо – Снейп подавил желание отпрянуть и позволил ее руке осторожно скользнуть к спине, поглаживая. Словно он был опасным животным, способным отгрызть голову – чаще всего, его устраивало производимое им впечатление. Он не собирался сидеть тут и ждать, пока она закончит его жалеть.

– Что ж, если ты не можешь поставить диагноз…

– У тебя порог сердца, – тихо сказала Поппи. Снейп вопросительно поднял брови. – Это достаточно редкое заболевание.

– Вероятно. Потому что я о нем ничего не слышал.

– Ну, ты же не можешь знать все, – Поппи закатила глаза. – Такое случается с людьми вроде тебя.

– Вроде меня?

– …одинокими, – после паузы произнесла ведьма. – Закрытыми. Уставшими.

– Я не… – Снейп возмутился было, но потом замолчал, схватив губами воздух. Сдался. – Ладно. Хорошо. И… что теперь? Чем мне это грозит?

– Ты можешь умереть.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь новенькое, – Снейп сложил руки на груди. – Как много у меня времени?

– Я не говорила, что ты скоро умрешь. Но возможность такая есть. К тому же, то, что случилось с тобой на уроке, может повториться снова.

– Это недопустимо!

– Также, расстройство сна. Оно всегда у тебя было, поэтому ты не заметил этого симптома… скажем так, болезнь довольно запущенная. Необходимо лечение, причем срочно. Я договорюсь с Минервой, чтобы нашла кого-нибудь тебе на замену.

Сдавленным голосом Северус уточнил:

– Ты отправляешь меня в Мунго?

– Мерлин мой, нет, конечно же! Там тебе ничем не помогут. Тебе нужен отпуск.

– Отпуск?

– Да. И кто-то, кто присмотрит за тобой.

– Я не нуждаюсь…

– У тебя порог вокруг сердца, Северус! Порог! Возможно, кому-то давно пора пересечь его.

– Я не понимаю…

– Люди, которые хотели бы стать ближе к тебе, запинаются об этот порог. Ты никого не пускаешь. С того момента, как он образовался, твое сердце закрыто – а это страшно вредно для любого мага!

– Звучит довольно нелепо, – сообщил Снейп, и Поппи свирепо сдвинула брови.

– Ты сомневаешься в моей компетенции?

– Мерлин помилуй!

– Что ж, я выписываю тебе покой, дневной сон и отдых на природе.

– На природе?

– Ты же не собирался запереться в библиотеке на целый месяц? Вижу, ты именно об этом и думал. Даже не надейся, Северус Снейп! Я выясню, где ты мог бы провести свой отпуск, но это будет не в стенах школы. К тому же, я составлю тебе меню, которого нужно будет придерживаться.

– А как насчет посещений уборной? Их ты тоже будешь контролировать? – язвительно поинтересовался Северус, но Поппи невозмутимо кивнула.

– Если потребуется. Дальше, я пропишу тебе снотворные зелья…

– Они давно не помогают.

– Тогда будешь пить чай с ромашкой. Горячие ванны…

– На что ты намекаешь!

– Они славно успокаивают. Кхм… мастурбация.

Снейп вспыхнул до корней волос.

– Что ты сказала? – прохрипел он, и Поппи уткнулась носом в свой блокнот.

– Какое-нибудь новое хобби. Постарайся не слишком загружать голову. И также, по часу в день необходимо созерцать прекрасное.

– Это все твои рекомендации?

Поппи покачала головой, потом скрылась за ширмой, отделяющей шкаф с медицинскими зельями. Вскоре она вернулась с большой бутылью, в которой плескалась темно-янтарная жидкость.

– Это поможет снизить порог. Принимай по столовой ложке в день.

– Что это? – Снейп открыл пробку и сунул свой нос в бутыль. – Пахнет как солодовый чай.

– Это зелье, разработанное специально для борьбы с этой болезнью.

– О нем я тоже ничего не слышал.

– Что логично. Итак, если ты все запомнил…

Снейп все еще был увлечен зельем. Он покачал бутылку, и жидкость с плеском ударилась о стеклянные стенки, вспыхнув несколькими коричневыми искорками.

– Если я разберу его по составу, это ведь не окажется обычным солодовым чаем? – с угрозой уточнил Снейп, и Поппи возмущенно прищурилась.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Пару секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядами, потом Снейп сдался. Он всегда сдавался перед этой ведьмой. Заткнув пробкой бутылку, он слез с высокой кушетки и оправил мантию. Держась прямо, он кивнул Поппи и направился к выходу. Она с улыбкой посмотрела ему вслед, а затем, вернувшись к блокноту, добавила невзначай:

– Я свяжусь с Гарри Поттером.

***

– Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, – Гарри потерянно покачал головой. Он сидел в кабинете директора, с мадам Помфри и Минервой Макгонагалл. Обе женщины сочувственно смотрели на него.

– Поверь, Гарри, если бы у нас были другие варианты, мы бы не стали беспокоить тебя, – серьезно сказала Макгонагалл, а Помфри лукаво добавила:

– Только подумай, какой отличный шанс тебе выпадает. Узнаешь его поближе. Возможно, вы сможете уладить старые разногласия.

– Да, но… – Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Шанс отличный.

Они знали, конечно же – иначе с чего бы стали писать ему? Все на свете знали, как Гарри относится к Снейпу. Знали о его нелепой влюбленности. Гарри пересмотрел свое отношение к Снейпу после победы. Даже остался в Хогвартсе еще на год, в надежде разобраться со всем, что чувствует к этому человеку. Возможно, он был влюблен в профессора уже пару лет, но никогда не разрешал себе думать об этом, полагая, что Снейп – жестокий убийца и предатель. После, когда все выяснилось, Гарри испытал огромное облегчение и стыд; он должен был верить Снейпу, как Дамблдор и говорил ему тысячу раз! Что ж, вполне очевидно, что Северус всегда был на стороне добра. Гарри надеялся, что жестокость была только игрой, прикрытием, но Снейп оказался именно таким ублюдочным мерзавцем, каким и казался все эти годы. Вот только это ничуть не повлияло на чувства Гарри. Он надеялся поговорить с бывшим учителем, возможно, подружиться... наверное, это действительно было наивно. За тот год, что Гарри изучал материал седьмого курса, между ними ничего не изменилось. Они ссорились без перерыва. Снейп вел себя насмешливо, высокомерно и грубо. Когда Гарри сделал попытку вызвать его на откровенный разговор, то получил яростный отпор. Пригласил Снейпа на свидание – и тот поднял Гарри на смех. А когда Гарри попытался открыть ему свои чувства, Снейп притворился, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.

В конце концов, Гарри пришлось уехать. Он не смог справиться с этим. Подавленный и одинокий, он сбежал так далеко, как только мог. Купил себе небольшой домик в провинции, среди магглов. Там было спокойно. Каждые выходные Гарри встречался с друзьями, иногда наведывался в Хогсмид или на Косую аллею... но в остальном он изолировал себя от магического мира.

Вот только, получив сову, что Снейп в нем нуждается – Минерва так и написала – Гарри тут же все бросил и явился в Хогвартс.

Очевидно, не так ли? Он просто жалок.

– Гарри, – Макгонагалл наклонилась вперед, и, протянув руку через стол, коснулась его ладони. – Ты добрый мальчик. А Северусу нужно немного доброты. Немного поддержки.

Гарри издал слабый смешок.

– Вот только он ее не примет.

– Я поговорю с ним, – строго возразила Помфри, – пусть воспринимает это, как лечение. Это лечение и есть.

– А эта его… болезнь, – Гарри сглотнул. – Насколько это серьезно? Я хочу сказать, он же не…

– С ним ничего не случится, – утешила Помфри. И, улыбнувшись, добавила, – Если ты будешь рядом.

Гарри снова покачал головой.

– Не представляю, как он согласится на такое.

– Это уже наша забота.

– Но… что я буду с ним делать? В смысле… в глуши, в маленьком доме… да он меня придушит!

– Займи его чем-нибудь. Готовьте, возитесь в саду… пусть выращивает… да те же огурцы!

– Огурцы?

– Ну да. Полезное занятие. Успокаивает нервы. Да и работа с землей всегда помогает исцелению. Единение с природой, слышал что-нибудь об этом?

– Н-нет, – Гарри моргнул. – Не уверен. Что ж. Огурцы. Хорошо.

– Главное, не разрешай ему зарываться в книги, – напомнила Помфри, и Гарри нервно вздрогнул, представляя, как запрещает что-либо Снейпу.

– И не позволяй ему себя третировать, – добавила Макгонагалл.

– Он может быть настоящим наказанием, но только когда чувствует себя уязвимо.

– Ты должен позаботиться о том, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности – тогда он не будет нападать на тебя, чтобы защититься, – наперебой советовали женщины. У Гарри возникло чувство, словно вместо Снейпа ему подсовывают дракона на воспитание.

– Хорошо. Я… постараюсь что-нибудь придумать.

– Мы верим в тебя, Гарри, – сказал вдруг с портрета Альбус, заставив всех вздрогнуть. Его голубые глаза сияли, а губы расплылись в широкой улыбке. Невольно Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Быть может, это действительно его шанс.

Возможно – только возможно – это все не станет катастрофой.

***

– Итак, где он? Я пропустил ужин по его милости.

Северус старался не ворчать. Но с самого утра шел дождь, а такая погода всегда делала его сварливым. Учитывая, что в их краях дождь шел большую часть года, настроение Северуса редко поднималось выше отметки «ниже удовлетворительного».

А теперь еще и Поттер опаздывал. Он должен был приехать час назад. Северус ненавидел ждать. Особенно – Поттера.

Конечно, Поппи обратилась именно к нему. Кто же еще придет и спасет всех? Всегда только Поттер. Всю его чертову жизнь! Словно Северус был планетой, крутящейся по его орбите, неспособный что-либо изменить.

Он устал сопротивляться.

Он просто хотел, чтобы Поттер поскорее приехал.

Поппи позволила ему остаться в больничном крыле. Здесь он прятался ото всех – хотя прежде по доброй воле не задержался бы и на час; любые болезни Северус предпочитал переносить за закрытой дверью своей спальни. Вот только теперь там было неуютно. Одиночество перестало радовать его. Все валилось из рук, а тишина давила на уши. Стоило хоть на секунду прислушаться к себе, как Северус понимал: его сердце бьется не так, как должно бы. Ту-тук, ту-тук, с едва заметной запинкой. Это раздражало и беспокоило.

Он не мог больше появляться на людях, но и оставаться один не хотел. Поппи развлекала его разговорами, а он помогал ей в ревизии лекарственных зелий. Время от времени доставал палочку и бормотал «темпус». Никаких следов Поттера – а между тем, в Большом Зале уже закончился ужин, и урок зелий у третьего курса был в самом разгаре. Филиус взялся подменить его – когда-то он был хорош в зельях. Северус злорадно подумал, что добродушному профессору будет сложно удержать внимание студентов. Как они, должно быть, счастливы его отлучке! За все время работы Северус ни разу не брал отпуск среди учебного года.

Он бы не сдался так легко – не позволил бы выслать себя из школы, да еще к Поттеру, да еще с ворохом этих нелепых указаний по оздоровлению – если бы не страх снова опозориться перед всеми. Накануне у него потекли слезы, когда Сибилла передала ему картошку за столом в Большом Зале; а позже все повторилось, когда он пытался назначить отработку двум шумным второкурсникам. Бедняги пришли в полный ужас, не зная, как реагировать. Северус и сам был в ужасе. Он отпустил их и прятался за доспехами, пока все не прошло.

– Где он? – прорычал Северус, в очередной раз взмахнув палочкой.

– Сосредоточься! Настойка растопырника, четыре флакона, – Поппи вычеркнула строчку из списка, и в этот момент в дверь постучали. Северус выпрямил спину, нацепив на лицо самое свирепое свое выражение.

– Тук-тук, можно? – дверь приоткрылась, и в образовавшееся пространство просунулась лохматая голова. Не Поттера.

– Ты уже зашел. Зачем спрашивать? – сквозь зубы пробормотал Снейп, прожигая взглядом старого врага. Люпин ласково ему улыбнулся. На нем был свитер – еще страшнее, чем все предыдущие; а его медово-русые волосы отросли и падали на лицо, скрывая шрам, начинающийся у виска.

И, конечно, этот обжора сразу предложил всем шоколад.

– Мне не нужны твои вонючие сладости! – рявкнул Снейп с отвращением. Он был вне себя. Люпин? Серьезно? После стольких лет, когда его жизнь была буквально разрушена ради поганого неблагодарного мальчишки, он посылает вместо себя Люпина?

Неужели Поттер решил, что это сойдет ему с рук?

«Впрочем, конечно, сойдет», – уныло подумал Северус. Поттер не считал себя должником. Он сделал символическую попытку подружиться, протянул оливковую ветвь, только потому, что все от него этого ждали. Не более чем красивый жест, похожий на насмешку. Поттер вел себя так, словно ничего не было. Ни ненависти, ни унижений, причиненных друг другу, ни обвинений, ни клятв. Поттер стал свидетелем самого ужасного его преступления – в ту ночь, на Астрономической башне. И после именно Поттер видел его умирающим, слабым, дрожащим от боли. Но с легкостью притворился, будто они – старые приятели, которые могут просто забыть все и отправиться в Три Метлы, чтобы пропустить по кружечке пива. Неслыханно!

Поттер вел себя нахально и самонадеянно. Вернувшись в Хогвартс после войны, он получил право есть за преподавательским столом. Не учитель, но и не ученик – как всегда, исключение из всех правил. Якобы, он был заинтересован в том, чтобы закончить образование, но Северус не получил от него ни единой домашней работы.

Поттер был словно живая легенда, шагающая по коридору, и всюду его сопровождали малолетки, обожатели, мечтающие завоевать его дружбу. Всякий раз, когда Поттер обращался к Северусу, все глазели и шептались. Как благородно с его стороны снизойти до ублюдочного Пожирателя, который оказался не-совсем-врагом! Северус кое-как объяснил мальчишке, что не все жаждут к себе внимания, и тот больше не пытался заговорить с ним в людных местах. Вместо этого стал являться в подземелья, используя всякие неуклюжие предлоги. Что ему было нужно? Северус не ждал ничего хорошего. Но со временем привык к его присутствию и почти… радовался ему.

Так глупо с его стороны. Поттер уехал весной, не дождавшись выпускного. С тех пор Северус о нем не слышал. Говорят, он просто хотел провести этот год со своей подружкой, Джинни Уизли, которая заканчивала школу. Впрочем, свадьбу они так и не сыграли – Северус прочитал в газете, что Поттер спрятался где-то в глуши среди магглов, и счастливо там поживает.

А у Северуса порог сердца.

И Люпин.

Обменявшись любезностями с Поппи, оборотень повернулся к нему.

– Где твои вещи? Я помогу донести их до ворот.

– Я прекрасно справлюсь без твоей помощи.

– Это все? – поднял брови Люпин, увидев маленький старый чемодан. Северус огрызнулся:

– Мне не позволили взять книги! – и задрал нос. Наскоро простившись с Поппи, он широким шагом двинулся прочь – Люпин бесшумно следовал за ним. Уже за воротами, когда Снейп достал палочку, чтобы аппарировать, Люпин тронул его за локоть.

– Нет, нам сюда, – он указал на старенький синий автомобиль, припаркованный на опушке. Машина выглядела так, словно вот-вот развалится, а сиденья были в собачьей шерсти. Люпин завел мотор и включил радио, а Северус прижал к груди чемодан и попытался успокоиться. Он делал глубокие вдохи через нос, раздувая ноздри, но паника все равно приливала волнами: неужели ему придется провести месяц наедине с этим типом?

– Куда мы едем? – слабым голосом уточнил Северус, когда они вырулили на узкую каменистую дорогу. Люпин опустил стекло, и ветер растрепал его волосы: шрамы красными полосами вспыхнули на бледном лице.

– Здесь недалеко.

По радио играли какую-то дрянь. Дворники размазывали капли дождя по лобовому стеклу, крохотные капельки влаги залетали в салон и оседали на лице. Северус кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, на секунду испугавшись, что это снова слезы, но на этот раз обошлось.

Они ехали в молчании, слушая то музыку, то хрип помех. Северус кусал себе язык, чтобы не спросить, какого черта Поттер отказался принять его? Так противно? Или просто не нужно больше изображать дружелюбие? Возможно, он просто слишком занят со своей новой маггловской девушкой, а может, парнем – разные ходили слухи. И ему просто некогда заниматься чужим здоровьем. А Люпин известный бездельник – кроме ежемесячных превращений и поедания шоколада, он больше ничем не занят.

– Надеюсь, в той дыре, куда ты меня везешь, есть библиотеки.

– Ты все увидишь сам.

– И если тебе дорога твоя псина, ты не подпустишь ее ко мне и на милю.

– Об этом не беспокойся. Никаких собак.

– Ах, если бы то же можно было сказать и о волках, – пробормотал себе под нос Северус, отвернувшись к окну. Люпин зашуршал фантиком от шоколадки.

– Об этом тоже не волнуйся, – проговорил он, сворачивая с дороги. Они поехали по узкой тропинке, пересекая какую-то деревеньку. Маленькие дома стояли на большом расстоянии друг от друга, сверкая жестяными крышами. Люпин затормозил прямо в большой грязной луже перед одним из домиков, с самодельной белой калиткой.

– Приехали. Я помогу тебе выбраться, подожди минутку…

– Я не калека, – ворчливо отозвался Северус. Он поспешил выскочить из машины, прежде чем Люпин проявит свою галантность – и тут же оказался двумя ногами глубоко в луже. Холодная вода пропитала его брюки и залилась в ботинки. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Северус поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Поттером.

Тот стоял у калитки, и его насмешливые зеленые глаза блестели за стеклами очков.

– Эй! Вы долго.

– Прости, Гарри, это все я. Пришлось немного задержаться в Лондоне, – Люпин вытащил из салона чемодан, про который Снейп начисто забыл; подойдя к Поттеру, Люпин крепко его обнял, похлопав своей грязной лапищей по спине. Мальчишка доверчиво поднял к нему лицо, светло улыбнулся.

– Вы что, закупаетесь в одном комиссионном магазине? – буркнул Снейп, проходя мимо. Свитер на Поттере был уродливым близнецом того, что носил Люпин. От всей этой идиллии Северуса затошнило – рекорд, учитывая, что он находился в обществе Поттера не больше минуты.

– Да-да, и я рад тебя видеть, – Поттер закатил глаза. – Проходи в дом, здесь сыро.

– Я сам решу, что мне делать, – огрызнулся Северус и подчинился. Он бросил чемодан в прихожей и уставился в окно, глядя, как Поттер бесконечно долго болтает с Люпином, позабыв про гостя. Наконец, оборотень сел в машину и уехал прочь. Поттер пару секунд смотрел ему вслед, и казалось, он раздумывает, а не побежать ли прочь, подальше от дома – и Северуса.

Что ж. Снейп ухмыльнулся. Никто не обещал, что будет просто – Поттер должен знать, что добрые дела наказуемы, и на этот раз он получит свое наказание сполна.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри пару секунд собирался с духом, прежде чем зайти в дом.  
  
«Давай же, ну… не так все и страшно».  
  
Снейп везде натоптал – кажется, он нарочно прошелся в грязных ботинках по дому, оставляя влажные следы. Обнаружился на кухне. Сидел, сгорбившись, за столом, и с кислой миной разглядывал в окно сад.  
  
– Ну? – сказал он, не поворачиваясь к Гарри.  
  
– Да. Э-э-э… Добро пожаловать.  
  
Снейп фыркнул. Гарри распахнул дверцы навесного шкафчика и достал чашки, потом – банку с заваркой, заварочный чайник.  
  
– Кофе или чай?  
  
– Избавь меня от этого, – поморщился Снейп.  
  
– От чая? – Гарри растерялся. Снейп вдруг повернулся к нему, уставился в упор, своим фирменным тяжелым взглядом.  
  
– От своего показного гостеприимства.  
  
Гарри моргнул пару раз, потом пожал плечами и залил заварку кипятком.  
  
– Как хочешь. А я выпью. У меня и пирог имеется.  
  
Снейп брезгливо наблюдал, как Гарри разливает чай по кружкам, режет на аккуратные кусочки пирог. К своей кружке он не притронулся. Гарри почувствовал себя конченным идиотом. Какое счастье, что Снейп не знает – и никогда не узнает – как долго и старательно Гарри выбирал сервиз. Да он, черт возьми, купил его два дня назад. Специально мотался в Лондон, ведь Северус Снейп не должен пить из походных пластмассовых кружек!  
  
Гарри должен был наплевать на него. Еще тогда, в школе, когда Снейп ясно дал понять, что не примет от Гарри ни благодарностей, ни дружбы, ни сочувствия.  
  
– Возможно, ты все-таки покажешь мне дом? – спросил Снейп, когда Гарри подвинул себе стул.  
  
– А, дом, – вяло откликнулся тот, ухватив кусок пирога. – Там, за стенкой – гостиная, наверху – твоя спальня, ванная, туалет. Прихожую ты видел, это кухня.  
  
– Очаровательно. Это вся экскурсия?  
  
– Уверен, ты разберешься.  
  
– Твои манеры, я смотрю, на высоте, – насмешливо сказал Снейп, поднимаясь на ноги. И, взглянув сверху вниз, добавил, – в отличие от всего остального.  
  
Мерзавец! Гарри покраснел от гнева, глядя Снейпу вслед – тот вышел из кухни, эффектно взмахнув мантией. Что ж, это было типично – оскорбления, презрение, грубость. Глупо было ждать чего-то другого. Втайне Гарри даже рассчитывал на что-то подобное. Он боялся, что болезнь изменит Снейпа, сделает его слабым. Этого бы Гарри не перенес. Но вот Гарри прячется на кухне в собственном доме, позволяя гостю оскорблять себя. А ведь ему сказали: «не позволяй себя третировать»!  
  
– Зато ты – носатый! – буркнул Гарри.  
  
– Что ты сказал? – раздалось из соседней комнаты, и Гарри уткнулся носом в кружку, с бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
  
Снейп самостоятельно обошел весь дом, и Гарри не мешал ему. Он слышал, как скрипят половицы наверху, как хлопают двери, шум воды в ванной и смыв унитаза, слышал, как с грохотом открылась оконная створка, шаги на ступеньках, тихое чертыхание – видно, Снейп поранился о торчащий из перил гвоздь, у Гарри никак до него руки не доходили; затем – снова шаги, легкие, быстрые. Исследовав территорию, Снейп затаился наверху, правильно угадав с комнатой, которую Гарри ему выделил. Он не показывался до самого вечера, и Гарри забеспокоился.  
  
В конце концов, это был его шанс – так стоило ли начинать все с ругани? Снейпу было и без того нелегко со всеми его сердечными проблемами, с новой обстановкой и прочим. Набравшись смелости, Гарри поднялся наверх.  
  
Он постучал и выждал пару секунд, прежде чем заглянуть в комнату. Снейп сидел на кровати, подогнув под себя ногу. Он снял мантию и повесил ее на деревянное изголовье, оставшись в черных брюках и белой рубашке (очень консервативно). В руках у него была книга, а волосы с одной стороны лица были забраны за ухо – впрочем, подняв на Гарри взгляд, Снейп тут же сердито тряхнул головой, позволяя грязным прядям упасть на лицо.  
  
– Чего ты хотел? – неприветливо проговорил Снейп.  
  
– Всего лишь позвать тебя обедать.  
  
– Время обеда давно прошло. И я не голоден.  
  
– Но я приготовил суп!  
  
– Суп? – Снейп насмешливо поднял брови, – В мою честь?  
  
– Вообще-то, да. Помфри прислала мне меню.  
  
Секунду Снейп казался совершенно потрясенным. Потом лицо его исказилось от ярости. Так или иначе, любая его эмоция превращалась в гнев. Гарри почти не вздрогнул, когда Снейп заорал:  
  
– ЧТО ОНА СЕБЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЕТ? О чем думает эта женщина?! А ты?.. Поттер, когда это ты стал моим домовым эльфом?! – Снейп зажмурился, коснувшись пальцами виска. – Нет, это просто… Ты что, собрался мне готовить каждый день? Овощи на пару, бульоны, прочая дребедень?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
– Да что с тобой? – Снейп пытливо на него уставился. – Тебе хоть платят? Или нет, тебе не нужны деньги. Но ты бы не пошел на это все добровольно – так чем они тебя взяли? Подкуп, шантаж? Какой-нибудь компромат?  
  
– Не говори ерунды, – промямлил Гарри.  
  
– Ну разумеется! Компромат. Что-то произошло, и ты покинул школу. Что-то должно было случиться, иначе бы ты не сбежал так внезапно.  
  
Гарри оторопел. И он – Снейп – спрашивает, что случилось? Он что же, так и будет притворяться, что между ними ничего не произошло – и что не было того неловкого, выматывающего душу разговора, когда Гарри буквально признался в любви и был отвергнут?  
  
Нет, это слишком. Слишком. И Гарри завопил, не помня себя:  
  
– Я не _сбегал_!  
  
– Нет, ты именно что сбежал, – выплюнул Снейп, не сумев скрыть обиду в голосе, но тут же спохватился, изобразил равнодушие, – Впрочем, это сейчас уже не важно.  
  
Несколько секунд они молчали. Гарри тяжело дышал, облокотившись о дверной косяк. Он не думал, что будет так сложно. Что каждая секунда станет эмоциональным потрясением. Как ему протянуть эти дни? Снейп был неподвижен на постели, желтый свет заходящего солнца омывал его фигуру. И это казалось таким красивым, что у Гарри потеплело на душе.  
  
– Что читаешь? – спросил он, едва размыкая губы. Снейп неопределенно повел плечом.  
  
– Что-то еще, Поттер? – он кинул взгляд на сверток, который Гарри держал в руках.  
  
– А, это. Твоя одежда. Это маггловский поселок, не хочу, чтобы соседи тебя увидели в мантии.  
  
– Ну разумеется – здесь ведь так много соседей. Каких-то три мили до ближайшего жилого здания. Твой дом стоит на отшибе. Самое уединенное место из всех возможных.  
  
Ага. Заметил.  
  
– Ну, иногда мимо проезжает молочник или почтальон, а еще могут забрести любопытные, – Гарри уже пришлось отваживать слишком дружелюбных соседей. – Не хочу, чтобы люди решили, будто здесь живут сатанисты. Или «чертовы сайентологи» – не хватало еще, чтобы дом подожгли.  
  
– Где твоя палочка? – внезапно перебил Снейп. Гарри замер.  
  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
– Где-нибудь на дне сундука, верно? И ты не пользуешься магией, не носишь мантии, притворяешься обычным парнем. Хочешь выдать себя за одного из них, верно? И это тоже бегство. Не говоря уже о том, что никогда не удается скрыть, кто ты на самом деле. В конечном счете, правда всплывает. То, что ты прячешься в этой глуши посреди пустыря – просто жалко. Ты жалок, Поттер.  
  
– Оставь свое мнение при себе, – холодно ответил Гарри, стиснув одежду, которую приготовил для Снейпа. – Я не хочу от тебя слышать, как мне жить – ты и сам не образец для подражания. Погляди на себя сначала, прежде чем других осуждать.  
  
– Я нагляделся достаточно, – процедил Снейп сквозь зубы.  
  
– И вот еще что – не хочу, чтобы ты смеялся над моим ростом. Или очками, или волосами, или чем угодно еще.  
  
Снейп закатил глаза. Но Гарри был настроен решительно.  
  
– Нам придется жить вместе какое-то время, – сказал он. – И я не хочу все время ссориться. Мы можем обговорить правила? Что-то, что поможет нам не прибить друг друга?  
  
– Хорошо. Как тебе такое правило – не контролируй мое лечение. Не общайся с Поппи по этому поводу, не высказывай рекомендаций, не лезь в это дело.  
  
– Как скажешь. Но ты должен делать все это сам – пить лекарства и прочее.  
  
– Само собой. Я не горю желанием оставаться здесь дольше необходимого.  
  
– Ты можешь быть чуточку повежливей.  
  
– Не требуй от меня невозможного. – Нахмурившись, Снейп добавил, – Что насчет сов? Мне нужно будет отправлять письма.  
  
– Это ничего, у меня совятник на заднем дворе. Можешь брать Твиттера, он любит летать на дальние расстояния. Магглы не обращают внимания на птиц – здесь леса рядом. Еще условия?  
  
Снейп задумался.  
  
– Я… могу приглашать друзей?  
  
Гарри на секунду представил Малфоя – здесь, в его доме, в его убежище – и покрылся мурашками.  
  
– Нет. Исключено. Это мой дом, и я не желаю видеть здесь никого… постороннего.  
  
– Ну, тогда и твои друзья пусть не приходят.  
  
– Это не проблема, – Рон и Гермиона назначали встречи в магическом Лондоне – они считали, это единственная возможность вытащить Гарри в «большой мир». Ни за что они бы не приехали в это тихое местечко. – Еще я не хочу, чтобы ты расспрашивал меня о чем-то личном.  
  
– Взаимно, – сказал Снейп и пробормотал себе под нос, – Возможно, мы и поладим.  
  
Гарри широко улыбнулся.  
  
– Конечно, поладим. Если ты не будешь таким мерзавцем.  
  
– А ты – таким тупицей.  
  
На том и порешили.  
  
  
  
***  
  
 _  
  
«Как ты справляешься?  
  
  
Поппи»  
  
  
  
«Как Я справляюсь? Почему ты не спрашиваешь, как Он справляется?  
  
Паршиво, спасибо.  
  
Поттер ведет себя грубо, глупо и вызывающе – как и всегда. Навязчив, но не имеет ни малейшего представления о правилах гостеприимства. Тем не менее, не устает напоминать, что он хозяин дома – какой восторг, должно быть, у него вызывает эта крохотная крупица власти, как он ей упивается, как пользуется своим положением. Я уточнил, могу ли пригласить тебя – и получил отказ! Здесь тихо, как в могиле, и так же уныло. У Поттера дурная привычка вставать ни свет ни заря и греметь чайником. Хуже всего то, что он строит из себя жертву тирании – делает вид, что я донимаю его одним только своим присутствием. Уверен, он уже нажаловался друзьям во всех подробностях, какой я ужасный.  
  
У нас временное перемирие, но долго оно не продлится. Так что постарайся помнить, что это была твоя идея – запихнуть меня сюда – и ты будешь отвечать за все грядущие последствия.  
  
  
  
С.Снейп»  
  
  
  
«Гарри, ты ведь не позволяешь себя обижать? И не наседаешь на него слишком сильно? Помни, о чем мы говорили. Повторяй перед зеркалом: я счастлив и могу полюбить себя, чтобы открыть дорогу любви других людей. Я сильный росток, пробивающийся сквозь почву к солнцу.  
  
 **Приятель, он не съел тебя там еще?**  
  
Рон ленится писать тебе отдельно, так что прости за кляксы. Мы волнуемся, постарайся хоть изредка сообщать, как там у вас дела. И знай, что мы всегда на твоей стороне. Хотя тут нет сторон.  
  
 **Ну, ты же знаешь Снейпа – тот еще психопат. Не оставляй ножи без присмотра. И не ешь ничего из его рук, если дойдет до этого. Здорово, если у тебя все получится, но если нет – не беда, найдем тебе кого-нибудь поприятнее. Выше нос!**  
  
Не слушай его. Мы тебя любим.  
  
Г.»  
  
  
  
«Да все нормально. Честно.  
  
Гарри»  
  
_  
  
***  
  
  
  
Северус ждал проблем, несомненно. Он знал, что мирно жить не выйдет. Поттер, может, и надеялся на что-то подобное – в его крохотном гриффиндорском мозгу наверняка роились оптимистичные мечты о всеобщей дружбе и взаимопонимании… Северус знал, что придется нелегко. На самом деле, в глубине души он был готов даже к драке – к безобразной вспышке гнева, уродующей юное лицо, к занесенному кулаку (здесь не будет глупых размахиваний палочкой), когда он, наконец, выведет мальчишку из себя.  
  
Он был готов и к тому, что его сердце будет вести себя все хуже. Настойка, которую он послушно пил каждый день, нисколько не помогала. Ночами он просыпался от резкого толчка в грудь – изнутри – и прижимал ладонь к сердцу, ожидая конца. Однажды сердце просто остановится. Оно прослужило достаточно и пережило достаточно, разве нет?  
  
Чего он не ждал, так это скуки. Всепоглощающей, выматывающей. Словно черная дыра. Все его время куда-то пропадало – он обнаруживал себя сидящим на кровати, с книгой или с блокнотом, бессмысленный взгляд устремлен на стену. Иногда он часами просто слушал, как Поттер ходит по дому. Редкие письма приносили разнообразие в его жизнь, но ненадолго. Поппи была слишком занята учениками, а для того, чтобы писать Минерве, Северус еще недостаточно истосковался.  
  
Он делал все, как ему было велено. Не притрагивался к палочке без лишней необходимости. Не забывал завтракать. Не думал о работе, не думал ни о чем. Слушал расслабляющую музыку, присвоив старый патефон, который обнаружил на чердаке. Смотрел на то, как солнце садится. И почти не продумывал план побега.  
  
Тишина и покой. Они должны были поправить его здоровье. Но Северус чувствовал, что они его вот-вот доконают.  
  
Поттер, однако же, чувствовал себя вполне комфортно в этой атмосфере праздности. Однажды Северус спустился вниз после ужина, чего никогда прежде не делал. Застукал Поттера в гостиной: тот испугался, вытаращил глаза, словно пойманный в коридоре после отбоя. Даже тогда у него был куда более самоуверенный вид. Он, между тем, не делал ничего запретного – просто листал старый альбом с фотографиями.  
  
– Э-э-э, ты чего-то хотел? – спросил он немного хриплым голосом.  
  
– Э-э-э, да, хотел узнать, способен ли ты начинать фразу без «э-э-э», – огрызнулся Северус.  
  
Поссориться. Да, он хотел поссориться. Это бы его немного взбодрило.  
  
Поттер, однако, не доставил ему такого удовольствия. Каким-то образом раскусив его план, он только поморщился и уткнулся носом в свой альбом. Пару секунд Снейп нависал над ним, ожидая, что мальчишка хоть немного занервничает – но Поттер не подавал виду, что вообще замечает его. Изумительное гостеприимство. Северус прошелся по гостиной, заложив руки за спину. Скука, скука. Возможно, ему следует совершить вылазку в какую-нибудь лавку, чтобы пообщаться с местными жителями. Видит Мерлин, долгие годы он мечтал об уединенном уголке вдали от людей и любого источника шума – а теперь ищет любого общества. Поттер не в счет. Северус мог бы найти парочку глупых магглов и запугать их. Он мог бы наплести им что-нибудь, чтобы не осталось сомнений – они чертовы сайентологи и сатанисты в одном лице. Это было бы забавно, и Поттер наверняка пришел бы в бешенство. Его маленький безопасный мирок, такой жалкий. Его убежище.  
  
Северус вздохнул.  
  
– Чем ты занимаешься? – вопрос прозвучал резко, но без враждебности. Поттер повернулся к нему, перекинув руку через спинку дивана.  
  
– Вечер воспоминаний. Хочешь взглянуть?  
  
– Нет. Ни малейшего желания. Я хотел сказать – чем ты занимаешься здесь? Каждый день? Все эти месяцы?  
  
– О. Ну, много чем. Зимой я разгребаю снег, чищу крышу, а весной стригу траву вокруг дома. Немного крашу, немного латаю. Готовлю, читаю, встречаюсь с друзьями. Иногда брожу по лесу. Купаюсь. Думаю о всякой всячине, – он вдруг покраснел. Неловко пожал плечами. – Вот и все.  
  
– И ты до сих пор сохранил рассудок?  
  
– Мне нравится тихая жизнь. – Поттер улыбнулся. – В глубине души я всегда был скучным типом.  
  
– Ну да. А я – Мона Лиза.  
  
Секунду Поттер казался удивленным, а потом рассмеялся.  
  
– Ну-у, с определенного ракурса…  
  
– О, заткнись! – Северус поднял глаза к потолку. Как он смеет? Этот изучающий взгляд. Северус ненавидел его до самых печенок. Он жалел, что завел этот разговор. Ясно же, что Поттер привык бездельничать и получает от этого удовольствие. Наверное, он именно об этом мечтал – лежать целыми днями на диване, обложившись старыми фотографиями. Жить в одиночестве, без подружки, без толпы своих поклонников… в этой гнетущей тишине…  
  
Северус обхватил себя руками, вдруг озябнув.  
  
Нет. Вряд ли Поттер об этом мечтал. Но каким-то образом все же выбрал эту жизнь. Ему показалось, это лучше, чем оставаться в Хогвартсе, где был его дом. Где ему были рады. И где в нем… нуждались. Как бы то ни было.  
  
– Неудивительно, что такой избалованный мальчишка, как ты, ничего не делает. Почистить крышу? Постричь траву? Серьезно, Поттер? Это для тебя, должно быть, тяжелые задачи.  
  
– По крайней мере, я умею работать руками, – фыркнул этот наглец. – Не думаю, что ты бы протянул здесь и месяц без моей помощи.  
  
– В самом деле? – елейным голосом уточнил Северус; благоразумные люди, заслышав этот его тон, обычно старались куда-нибудь испариться. Поттер дерзко вздернул подбородок. – Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но я провел долгие годы, выживая с помощью своего ума, быстрых ног и сильных рук. Я вырос с магглами, – это прозвучало так, словно он сказал: «я вырос в джунглях», что было недалеко от правды. – И все, для чего тебе требуется доставать палочку из сундука, я могу сделать в два раза быстрее и в три раза качественней. Безо всякой магии.  
  
– Да что ты! – хмыкнул Поттер. – Видишь ли, такое странное совпадение – я тоже вырос с магглами. И не трогал свою палочку вот уже несколько недель – в отличие от тебя, – он почему-то снова покраснел, густо, пятна румянца расползлись по щекам и по лбу. Северус поднял одну бровь, заставляя Поттера опустить глаза. – Ладно. Вот что. Спорим, ты не вырастишь огурцы без помощи магии?  
  
– Я не собираюсь спорить с тобой. Огурцы?  
  
– Да. Для… э-э-э… для конкурса.  
  
– Конкурс огурцов?.. – Северус позволил Поттеру услышать, насколько нелепо это звучит. Но тот лишь упрямо кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от страницы альбома.  
  
– Да. Местный фестиваль огурцов. Он проходит каждый год, и, знаешь… в этом году я участвую. Мои огурцы будут не меньше пятнадцати дюймов.  
  
– Пятнадцать дюймов, Поттер? – ухмыльнулся Северус. – Ты собираешься выставлять на конкурс таких _крошек_?  
  
Поттер стиснул зубы. Вот она – задетая гордость. Ну надо же. Северус самодовольно ухмылялся, размышляя, как это будет забавно. Обойти Поттера в том, чем он так хвалится. Огурцы! Раз плюнуть.  
  
– Что ж, тебе придется приготовиться к поражению, – заявил он. – Уверен, ты не привык проигрывать. Жаль, но это будет прекрасным уроком.  
  
– Рад слышать, что ты даже на больничном не прекращаешь преподавать, – процедил Поттер, и Северус надменно покачал головой. Он вернулся в свою спальню, чтобы продумать огурцовую стратегию. Но прежде обернулся к Поттеру, чтобы удостовериться:  
  
– И никакой магии.  
  
– Никакой магии, – подтвердил тот.  
  
  
***  
 _  
«Рон, нет времени объяснять. Срочно организуй конкурс на самый большой огурец.  
  
  
  
Гарри»  
  
  
  
«Брендану и Беркинсу, компания «Лучшие зелья от Брендана и Беркинса и сыновей».  
  
Господа, мне требуется доставка на этот адрес. Хотелось бы получить три порции зелья Быстрорастущести. И каких-нибудь магических удобрений. В самое ближайшее время и без лишней огласки. Полагаюсь на вас.  
  
  
  
Привет сыновьям.  
  
Северус Снейп»_


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри встал пораньше, чтобы подготовить теплицы. Он оделся и выскользнул из дома, словно вор, крадущийся в рассветном тумане. Холодная роса пропитала брюки, птицы насмешливо смотрели на Гарри с ветвей деревьев. Он ответил им сердитым взглядом.

Обогнув дом, Гарри заглянул в сарай. Там хранились мотыги, лопаты и грабли. При желании он сможет соорудить что-нибудь вроде грядки за считанные часы. Снейп все равно не встанет до полудня. Он вел совиный образ жизни: даже глубокой ночью из-под двери в его спальню пробивался свет. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука, и порой Гарри просто стоял на лестнице, глядя на узкую светящуюся полоску под дверью. Гадал, лежит ли Снейп в постели или читает, устроившись в кресле. Может, пишет письма. Язвительные и длинные, наставления, как следует запугивать учеников в его отсутствие.

Зато днем он спускался вниз только к обеду. Гарри обычно накрывал на стол, когда ступеньки лестницы скрипели, и на кухне появлялся Снейп. Вид у него был чертовски трогательный – этот мутный взгляд и всклокоченные волосы, примятые с того боку, где была подушка. Снейп молча пересекал кухню, доставал из шкафа чашку, которую объявил своей, и пил воду из-под крана. Гарри мазал тосты паштетом и сыром, мыл овощи, потеснив Снейпа у раковины, включал старенькую пыхтящую кофеварку. В уютной тишине они садились за стол. Гарри жизнерадостно ухмылялся, а Снейп корчил кислую гримасу, пригубив свой кофе. По утрам от него и слова нельзя было добиться, так что Гарри тоже предпочитал помалкивать. Только однажды он уточнил, насмешливо улыбнувшись:

– Тяжело тебе приходится в школе, ага? Все эти ранние подъемы. Вот почему ты всегда был таким злобным, когда вел у нас первый урок в расписании.

– Нет, я был злобным, как ты изволил выразиться, по той простой причине, что мне приходилось учить недоумков изо дня в день. Мой режим сна здесь ни при чем.

Сказав это, Снейп прихватил свою чашку кофе и отправился в сад. Гарри был разочарован. Эти тихие минуты, когда Снейп хлебал кофе, а Гарри плотно обедал, были самыми уютными за целый день. Они не ругались, Снейп не прятался от него, они просто сидели друг напротив друга, передавая соль и масло. И можно было вообразить, что это их обычная жизнь, вроде той, о которой Гарри мечтал когда-то. Не хотелось этого лишаться из-за своей болтливости, так что Гарри привык держать рот на замке.

Он и теперь действовал очень тихо. Снейп – бывший шпион. Кто знает? Может, он почуял подвох и караулит за задернутой шторой? Гарри поднял глаза и уставился в темное окно дома. Нет, глупости. Вскинув мотыгу, Гарри принялся рыхлить землю. Он понятия не имел, как делать грядки и сооружать теплицы. По правде сказать, он за всю свою жизнь не вырастил и одного огурчика. Продукты он предпочитал покупать в местной бакалее или заказывать с доставкой на дом. Но теперь обстоятельства изменились. И пусть конкурс на самый большой огурец был всего лишь способом развлечь Снейпа и помочь с лечением, Гарри не собирался поддаваться. Он хотел вырастить огурец настолько огромный, чтобы тот заткнул рот даже Снейпу.

***

С самого утра Поттер развел бурную деятельность. Он принялся шуметь под окнами, будто нарочно вырывая Северуса из цепких оков сна. Открыв глаза, Северус пару минут лежал в кровати неподвижно, прислушиваясь к звукам внизу и пытаясь угадать, чем именно занят его неугомонный сосед.

Скинув одеяло, Северус сунул озябшие ноги в тапочки и подошел к окну. Он взглянул вниз. Поттер работал в саду, он ровнял граблями аккуратные черные грядки, протянувшиеся на солнечной стороне. Наглец опередил его! Встал с петухами, чтобы застолбить самое удачное место для своих огурцов. Пусть не думает, что его невинные хитрости здесь сработают – обыграть Северуса на его же поле? Яростно хмыкнув, Снейп влез в маггловские шмотки и поспешил вниз.

Он пересек сад, решительным шагом направляясь к Поттеру. Тот был слишком увлечен работой, так что не заметил его приближения. Брюки Поттера были перепачканы в земле, рукава просторной клетчатой рубашки закатаны до локтей, обнажая крепкие руки. Поттер с силой вонзал лопату в землю, ветер хлопал полами рубашки, натягивая ее на спине, позволяя угадывать движения стройного тела.

Пахло сырой землей, древесной корой и приближением весны.

Вдруг Поттер обернулся через плечо, вспыхнули зеленые глаза. На раскрасневшемся лице застыла мечтательная, рассеянная улыбка, вызванная какими-то мыслями. Что за ветер у него в голове? Как бы то ни было, улыбка погасла – Поттер выглядел так, будто его застукали на месте преступления.

Ничего удивительного.

Северус сложил руки на груди.

– Так-так-так, – произнес он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.

– Я просто… вот, решил немного подготовиться, – хрипло пробормотал Поттер.

– Это я вижу. Но почему, во имя Мерлина, в это время? И как насчет честного распределения территории, об этом ты не подумал? Ну разумеется. Жалкие уловки – и все ради того, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство, когда я размажу тебя по стенке. Это не поможет, Поттер.

– Я и не собирался… какие еще уловки? – возмущенно воскликнул тот. От ветра его волосы на макушке встопорщились, словно у воробья, настроенного на боевой лад. – Просто решил соорудить теплицы. В них хватит места и твоим огурцам, и моим.

– Очень сомневаюсь, – протянул Снейп, однако был тронут. Поттер работает, как домовой эльф, чтобы разместить его огурцы с удобством. Очаровательно. – Так или иначе, я что-то не вижу здесь теплиц.

– У меня есть инструменты и несколько досок. Стекла мы сможем заказать в городе, но сначала нужно установить каркас. Как удачно, что ты проснулся. Я как раз ждал эксперта по таким делам – ты ведь, конечно, разбираешься в этом лучше меня?

Снейп закатил глаза.

– А есть ли что-то, в чем я не разбираюсь лучше тебя?

– Дай-ка подумать, – Поттер прищурился, его глаза сверкнули озорным светом. – Популярная музыка? Квиддич? Секс?

– Этим не стоит гордиться, – процедил Снейп, его зубы клацнули. Поттер дерзко вскинул брови, но выглядел немного смущенным, словно жалел о своих словах. Снейп отвернулся, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он знал, что о нем говорили в школе. Девственник. Еще бы – кто захочет дотронуться до сальноволосого мерзавца? Как ни печально признавать, очередь из желающих не выстраивалась.

– Эй, – негромко сказал Поттер, – Так ты мне поможешь? У меня есть вторая мотыга, перчатки и шляпа.

– Ради Мерлина, зачем мне шляпа? – Снейп сердито взглянул на Поттера.

– Ну, ты очень бледный, а солнце в это время дня может быть опасным.

– Это Англия, если ты не забыл. И сейчас даже не лето, – Снейп отобрал у Поттера лопату, намереваясь выплеснуть раздражение, беспорядочно тыча острием в землю. Он был уверен, что все это – предлог, чтобы напялить на него шляпу, сделать его нелепым. Поттер молча встал на колени и принялся втыкать колышки в землю по периметру грядки. Он работал увлеченно, словно сейчас была не чертова рань, в которую даже птицы спят. И они не выпили ни чашки кофе. Но Северус не собирался поддаваться. Если Поттер решил, что сможет победить, он крупно ошибается. В свое время мальчишка не мог отличить чертополох от репейника, а теперь мнит себя фермером? Снейп криво ухмыльнулся, кинув взгляд на Поттера. Тот ползал на четвереньках вокруг грядки, вооруженный колышками. Он напевал себе что-то под нос, и его брюки сползали при каждом движении, грозя открыть взгляду тощую задницу. Странная привычка носить вещи на два размера больше. Взгляд Снейпа прилип к поттеровской шее – темные прядки, влажные от пота, торчали иголками. Воротник рубашки терся о бледную кожу. Поттер вдруг обернулся, вопросительно подняв брови, и Снейп ощутил леденящую душу панику. «Он знает», – мелькнуло в голове, хотя Снейп понятия не имел даже, о чем это Поттер знал или мог узнать. Торопливо отведя глаза, Снейп пробормотал:

– Ты выглядишь непристойно.

– В самом деле? – почему-то тон Поттера был практически польщенным. Следующие пару минут они работали в молчании, пока Снейп не спросил:

– Почему ты занялся этим только сейчас? Мне казалось, ты давно уже знал про конкурс.

– Да, но… эээ… я думал, что справлюсь и в последний момент. Знаешь, дал другим фору.

– Надо же, какое самомнение.

– Может, я просто люблю азарт? Помнишь Кубок Трех Волшебников, задание под водой? Я до последней минуты понятия не имел, как действовать – и все-таки справился.

– Просто потому, что тебе повезло. И, если мне не изменяет память, Крауч-младший помогал тебе под личиной Хмури.

– Да, но… – Поттер попытался придумать достойный ответ. – Что ж, зато с драконом я справился на отлично, скажешь, нет?

Снейп закатил глаза. Лишь бы хвастать.

***

Следующим же вечером они отправились за стеклами для теплицы. Ближайший крупный городок, где жил стекольщик, находился достаточно далеко – так что Гарри пришлось обратиться к соседу с просьбой одолжить машину (до ближайшего соседа, кстати, пришлось добираться не меньше часа). Впервые с того дня, как Гарри здесь поселился, он добровольно заговорил с кем-то из местных. Пришел на порог, растянул губы в дружелюбной улыбке. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он помнил; он и не думал, что так одичает здесь.

К счастью, добродушный старик разрешил взять его автомобиль. Это был грязный грузовичок, с кузовом, устланным куриными перьями. Гермиона прислала Шляпу Ложной Памяти – надев ее, Гарри вдруг выяснил, что умеет водить.

Он не хотел брать Снейпа с собой в город. Тот, конечно, сразу же заявил, что Гарри сам не разберется, перебьет все стекла, заблудится и вообще пропадет. Гарри этим было не пронять.

– Мадам Помфри сказала, тебе нужен полный покой и отдых.

– Полный покой, Поттер, у меня будет в дубовом гробу. А небольшая поездка никак не скажется о моем здоровье, если уж ты так об этом печешься.

– Мы не можем этого знать. Не просто так тебя поселили в тихий дом на отшибе – значит, надо сидеть здесь и пить лекарства, а не мотаться по пыльным дорогам.

И как ни спорил Снейп, Гарри стоял на своем. Наконец, Снейп схватил его за плечи и почти умоляющим тоном сообщил, что заплатит Гарри двадцать галлеонов, если тот возьмет его с собой – хоть как-то разбавить это убийственное однообразие. Гарри сдался – из-за рук на плечах, в первую очередь.

– Но радиоволну слушаем, какую выберу я, – пригрозил он с улыбкой, и стоило им двинуться в путь, принялся крутить ручку приемника. Он выбрал Радио Кантри, заметив, как Снейпа перекосило от первых же звуков. Они ехали с ветерком по пустой дороге, под бодрую песенку о парнишке-пастухе, оставляя за собой в воздухе след из белых перьев. Перья кружили и по салону, застревая в волосах Снейпа, налипая на лобовое стекло. Гарри наслаждался поездкой, пока краем глаза не заметил, что у Снейпа что-то не то с лицом.

По его щекам текли слезы.

Голосистая певица пела о любви трактирщицы Мэри и городского пижона, а Снейп сидел, стиснув зубы, и при каждой кочке на дороге крепче прижимал руку к груди. Гарри съехал на обочину.

– Тебе плохо? Сиди, не двигайся. Я отправлю патронуса.

– Не вздумай, Поттер! – выдохнул Снейп, словно пораженный его вероломством. – Я в порядке.

– Ты врешь, – мягко возразил Гарри, глядя на влажные дорожки, блестящие на лице Снейпа. Тот рявкнул оглушительно:

– ПРЕКРАТИ! Не смотри на меня!!!

Пару минут они сидели молча, отвернувшись каждый к своему окну. Затем Гарри включил зажигание и осторожно вырулил на дорогу. К моменту, когда они очутились в городе, Снейп выглядел как обычно. И вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось.

Они зашли к стекольщику, чтобы забрать заказ, а заодно заглянули в лавку с семенами. По условиям их соглашения, они должны были купить одинаковые семена в одном месте – чтобы все было честно. Снейп настоял. Видно, он был уверен, что Гарри будет жульничать.

– Слыхали про фестиваль огурцов, кстати? – спросил их хозяин лавки. – Славно, что решили возродить эту старую традицию.

Гарри изумленно на него уставился. Лавочник добавил:

– Можно сказать, это моя заслуга. Я недавно обмолвился мэру Тидженсу, мол, не хватает нашим местам развлечений. И вот – поглядите!

Лавочник явно ждал какого-то ответа, но Снейп с кислой миной разглядывал пакетики семян, так что Гарри пришлось выдавить идиотское:

– Да, здорово.

Когда они сели в машину, солнце уже садилось, и небо было окрашено в рыже-розовый цвет. Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла, собираясь вздремнуть. Не открывая глаз, он спросил:

– Что такое?

Гарри глядел на белоснежное перышко, запутавшееся в его волосах.

– Ничего, – пробормотал он. – Ничего.

И они поехали домой.

***

– Что это ты делаешь?

Северус спустился в кухню и застукал Поттера, попивающего лекарство из его чашки. По правде говоря, это было неплохим развлечением и в школьные годы, и теперь – незаметно подкрадываться и гаркать над ухом так, чтобы даже невиновный почувствовал себя преступником, пойманным с поличным. Поттер, однако, никогда не давал себе труда изобразить раскаяние.

– Жарко, – поведал он односложно. В теплицах и правда стояла адова жара: Поттер работал там полуголый, а Северус предпочитал мокнуть. – Зашел хлебнуть чего-нибудь.

– И решил выхлебать мое лекарство? – Северус сложил на груди руки, с удовольствием наблюдая, как на небритом лице Поттера проступает понимание, а затем – ужас.

– Ой, – сказал он, этот прихлебатель чужих чашек. – Я был уверен, что это солодовый чай.

– Но это лекарство.

– Пахло в точности как солодовый чай.

– Это зелье, снижающее порог сердца, – скрипнул зубами Северус. – Как еще оно должно пахнуть?

– И на вкус тоже как чай.

Снейп молча выдернул из рук Поттера чашку. Там еще оставалось на дне немного янтарной жидкости. Зыркнув на Поттера, Северус допил лекарство и прижал руку к груди. Чего доброго, Поттер решит, что Северус симулирует и болезнь, и лечение ради сомнительного удовольствия делить с ним кров.

– Прости, – искренне сказал Поттер. – Я попрошу мадам Помфри прислать еще.

– Я и сам в состоянии ее попросить, – огрызнулся Северус. – Ты не хочешь одеться?

– Что?

Поттер, похоже, забыл, что стоит без рубашки. Этот клочок безвкусно-клетчатой ткани был повязан вокруг пояса, так что Северус мог видеть, как капельки пота скатываются по золотистой, крепкой груди и ниже, по животу, пока не исчезают где-то в пупке. Сглотнув, он перевел взгляд на лицо Поттера, и тот сконфуженно улыбнулся.

– Я собираюсь еще немного поработать в теплицах, – пояснил он. Северус закатил глаза. С тех пор, как пару дней назад они закопали семена, Поттер ежедневно пропадал в саду. Что он там делал? Стихи читал своим огурцам, чтобы росли быстрее? Северус не собирался становиться таким же одержимым. Он просто ждал, когда, наконец, прибудет его заказ с магическими удобрениями.

И уж точно он не ждал, что Поттер действительно вызовет Поппи. Она, впрочем, ни за что бы не сдала всеобщего любимчика – сказала, что пригласила себя сама, для промежуточного осмотра. Заявилась с полным саквояжем склянок, словно армия спасения. Северус втащил ее в дом, пока Поттер не заметил – он как раз работал в саду. Северус надеялся, что разговор о его самочувствии не займет много времени.

Поппи уселась на диване, раскидав полы юбки по обе стороны от себя. Устроила громыхающий саквояж у ног, на ковре. Намекнула, что устала с дороги и не отказалась бы от чашечки чая – и Северусу пришлось рыскать по кухонным шкафам в поисках молока и сахара.

– Хорошо тут у вас, – заметила ведьма, благосклонно кивнув протянутой чашке. – Тишина и спокойствие.

– Забери меня отсюда, – жалобно попросил Снейп. – Я буду хорошо себя вести. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

– Не болтай ерунды, – Поппи достала блокнот, вытащила откуда-то из рукава, как фокусник, длинное золотое перо. – Итак, что с твоей бессонницей?

– Сплю, как убитый. Что еще здесь остается делать? – Северус откинулся на спинку кресла, краем глаза наблюдая в окно, как Поттер машет тяпкой. Неуклюжий идиот – разве так ею надо махать?..

– А что насчет питания?

– Поттер готовит мне супы, – ехидно сообщил Северус. Поппи кивнула, довольная.

– Моешься ты, надо полагать, регулярно?

Северус заскрипел зубами. Обсуждения подобных вопросов он и надеялся избежать при Поттере; какое счастье, что Поппи, с ее бесцеремонностью, не пожелала пригласить хозяина дома присоединиться к их беседе.

– Расслабляющие лавандовые ванны? Классическая музыка? Прогулки на свежем воздухе?

В теплицах воздух не был свежим: там пахло сырой землей, потом и удобрениями. Стекла запотевали от их дыхания, когда они с Поттером работали бок о бок, каждый на своей половине грядки. Теперь стекла тоже были мутными, и силуэт Поттера прорисовывался словно сквозь дымку. И все же каждый раз, когда он поднимал над головой тяпку, Северус отчетливо видел его голый торс с прорисованными под кожей мышцами.

– Мысли о вечном? Медитация? Созерцание прекрасного? – Поппи наклонилась, чтобы понять, на что Северус так увлеченно уставился. – Вижу, с этим все в порядке.

Северус повернулся к ней, полыхая румянцем.

– Пей свой чай, – велел он, и Поппи повиновалась.

К несчастью, Поппи осталась на ужин. Поттер крутился вокруг нее, словно к нему в дом пожаловал сам Министр. Он заявил, что приготовит ужин – что-то простое, но изысканное, например, пасту. А потом принялся лихорадочно рыскать по шкафам в поисках консервированных томатов.

– Что-то они у тебя не дозрели, – придирчиво сказал Северус. Он вертел в руках банку, в которой плавали крохотные зеленые помидорки. Это наполнило его ностальгическими воспоминаниями о кабинете Зельеварения и множестве баночек, украшающих полки – скорее для антуража, чем из необходимости, потому что ему хватало ума прятать все полезные ингредиенты в шкаф, под замок.

– Зеленые помидоры – самые вкусные, – авторитетно сообщил Поттер, выдвигая все ящики подряд. – Да где же этот чертов дуршлаг!

– В левом нижнем посмотри.

– Там только сковородки!

– Тогда в навесном шкафу.

– Уже смотрел.

Поппи наблюдала за ними с вежливым любопытством. Наконец, она выхватила палочку.

– Акцио, дуршлаг!

И Северус, и Поттер уставились на нее, словно она совершила бестактность. Смутившись, Поппи пробормотала:

– Вот, держи.

Но и вооруженный дуршлагом, Поттер был катастрофичен. У него все падало из рук, выкипало и проливалось. Он так метался по кухне, что то и дело ударялся о край стола или раковину, и вести светскую беседу рядом с ним было невозможно. Северус хотел расспросить, как идут дела в Хогвартсе, но все время отвлекался. В конце концов, не выдержал и отобрал у Поттера нож.

– Если ты будешь так кромсать зелень, то точно потечет кровь.

Выровняв стебли на доске, Северус принялся ровно шинковать их. Руки выполняли привычные движения, и на душе сразу разлилось спокойствие. Поттер выдохнул, вытер грязной рукой лоб и перепачкался в томатной пасте.

– Хорошо. Да. Спасибо. Но остальное я сам.

– Поменьше суеты, – посоветовал Северус добродушно. Видимо, Поттер редко встречал гостей в своем уединенном жилище. Кто знает, когда в последний раз ему приходилось готовить для кого-нибудь постороннего? Северус принципиально не ел его кулинарные изыски, перебиваясь бутербродами и фруктами. Впрочем, луковый суп накануне пах очень вкусно – может, и стоило пересмотреть свое отношение.

Паста получилась сносной – не хватало специй, но больше придраться было не к чему. Поттер постелил праздничную скатерть, и они славно пообедали втроем, болтая на разные нейтральные темы. Говорили в основном Поттер и Поппи – Северус привык есть в молчании. В Хогвартсе он обычно читал за едой, хоть Альбус этого никогда и не одобрял. Но теперь он с удовольствием слушал о школьных новостях. Поттер расспрашивал обо всем с живым любопытством, за которым Северус разглядел тоску. Если мальчишке так нравилось в Хогвартсе, к чему было уезжать?

– Как твои успехи, Северус? – спросила Поппи, и Северус вздрогнул, осознав, что слишком погрузился в свои мысли.

– Успехи в чем? – хмуро уточнил он, и Помфри лукаво улыбнулась.

– Ты знаешь. Конкурс на самый большой огурец. Вот уж не думала, что тебя когда-то интересовало садоводство.

– Глупости, – Северус закатил глаза. – Просто Поттер хвастался, что выращивает каких-то гигантов. Придется показать ему, как делать правильно.

– Помню, ты был ужасен на Травологии, – мечтательно протянула Поппи, откинувшись на спинку стула. Поттер спрятал улыбку.

– Правда? Расскажите об этом больше!

– Ну, он вечно возвращался из теплиц, вымазанный в земле.

«Это потому, что его папаша пытался скормить мне навоз», – мрачно подумал Северус, но удержал язык за зубами.

– И все его растения погибали. Когда был урок с мандрагорами… о, это забавная история!.. – злодейка рассмеялась, погрузившись в воспоминания, и Северус с ужасом понял, что разговор заходит в неверное русло. – Он рассадил их по разным горшкам, но забыл укутать, и к весне…

– Довольно, Поппи, – прикрикнул Северус. – Речь сейчас идет не о магическом садоводстве, а о маггловском. Так что оставь эти истории при себе.

– Но у меня же так много забавных историй про тебя! Уверена, Гарри будет рад услышать парочку.

– А у меня очень много ядовитых корешков и отличный доступ к твоему кофе. Не говоря уже о том огромном заказе для больничного крыла, который я выполняю каждые полгода.

Поппи вздохнула, а Поттер разочарованно застонал.

– Возможно, когда-нибудь он сам тебе расскажет, – утешила его колдоведьма, а Северус пробормотал:

– Ну да, скорее небо рухнет.

Когда пришло время десерта, Поттер достал из духовки пирог. Северус не был уверен, что в его желудке осталось место для сладкого, но запах свежей выпечки его переубедил. Поппи положила себе аж целых два куска на тарелку.

– Изумительно, Гарри! У тебя настоящий кулинарный талант. Не так ли, Северус?

Он что-то промычал, делая вид, что поглощен трапезой.

– Подумай, Северус, как кому-то с ним повезет! – не унималась Поппи. Поттер согнулся над своей тарелкой, так, что видна была только его макушка. – Это ужасно, что тебе пришлось расти в таких условиях, Гарри, но до чего же ты теперь хозяйственный молодой человек!

Только ленивый не знал о несчастном детстве героя; ленивый или человек с полным отсутствием интереса к последним событиям – да еще без газетных подписок. Северус был подписан на «Пророк», а потому вдоволь начитался про жестоких магглов и то, что из Поттера растили домового эльфа. После войны в каждом выпуске писали об этом – и о многом другом, что, безусловно, Поттер предпочел бы оставить в тайне. Северус тогда испытывал сострадание к бедняге. Его собственное грязное белье тоже прополоскали в газетах, но, по крайней мере, не на первых страницах.

– Хватит, Поппи, – сказал Северус, пока Поттер еще не окунулся лицом в тарелку окончательно. – Он не девица на выданье, чтобы его так расхваливать.

– Но ты должен признать, что из Гарри выйдет прекрасный спутник жизни! – Поппи ласково улыбнулась лохматой макушке. – В нем скрыто множество талантов, но при этом Гарри никогда не выставляет их на показ и не задирает нос. К тому же, он очень привлекательный юноша. Как ты считаешь?

– Не понимаю, почему ты у меня это спрашиваешь, – фыркнул Северус. – И лучше бы закрыть эту тему.

– Мне просто подумалось, ты должен знать, – Поппи наколола на вилку кусочек пирога, прожевала его с самым невозмутимым видом. – Многие бы сражались за честь просто сходить с ним на свидание, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стать его половинкой.

Разумеется. Северус прекрасно это знал. Все вокруг твердили ему, какой же Поттер прекрасный – идеал и совершенство. Так, словно Северус не заслуживает находиться с ним рядом – хотя он не набивался ни в друзья, ни в пациенты. Он вовсе не просил Поттера становиться его сиделкой, и теперь, когда Поппи буквально попрекала его тем, что Северус мешает Гарри устраивать личную жизнь, смолчать было невозможно.

– Многие бы душу отдали, чтобы быть рядом с ним, – произнесла Поппи, и Северус рявкнул – громче, чем собирался:

– Тогда почему же он до сих пор один?

На секунду повисла тишина, а потом ножки стула со скрипом проехались по полу – Поттер вскочил на ноги, не поднимая взгляда от стола, развернулся и выскочил прочь из комнаты.

С сожалением поглядев на пирог, Поппи тоже поднялась.

– Мне пора, пожалуй. Хочу вернуться в Хогвартс до того, как стемнеет.

И была такова – оставив Северуса разбираться с истеричным мальчишкой.

Сперва он собрал и вымыл посуду. Потом убрал остатки еды в старенький холодильник, который холода давал не больше, чем ночной сквозняк. Затем сходил в сад и проверил свои огурцы, заодно взглянув и на сопернические всходы.

Наконец, глубоко вздохнув, направился в спальню к Поттеру.

«Я вовсе не обязан успокаивать его, – ворчал про себя Северус, стучась в дубовую дверь. – Уверен, к утру он и сам придет в порядок».

Поттер лежал на кровати лицом вниз; сущий ребенок. Северус остановился на пороге, глядя на него. В полумраке казалось, что Поттер не дышит, и в груди заныло. Но это, конечно, была всего лишь иллюзия, потому что в следующий момент Поттер повернул голову и взглянул на Северуса.

– Что тебе нужно?

– Чтобы ты прекратил вести себя, как идиот.

– Ну, этому не бывать, – Поттер горько усмехнулся и сел, подобрав под себя ноги. Без очков лицо его казалось совсем юным, и вместе с тем – неуловимо изнуренным, словно Поттер прожил уже несколько жизней.

– Ты не должен слушать Поппи. Или даже меня. Нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы выбирать одиночество, вместо того, чтобы унижаться и искать любви.

– Но я не выбирал одиночество, – сдавленно прошептал Поттер. – Я… – он удрученно покачал головой. Северус невольно подошел ближе, подавляя желание коснуться Гарри – таким сломленным он выглядел.

– Я не сомневаюсь, что ты однажды будешь очень счастлив с кем-то, – Северус не верил, что эти сентиментальные слова вылетают из его рта. Не хватало только слезливой скрипичной мелодии, чтобы сделать эту сцену достойной мелодрам. – Это правда: люди готовы сражаться за твое внимание. Ты… умеешь нравиться.

– Ну да, – Поттер взглянул на Северуса исподлобья. – Точно. Ты во мне души не чаешь.

Северус вздохнул. Он присел на край постели, и Поттер пытливо уставился ему в глаза. Северус же разглядывал свои руки, сложенные на коленях.

– Помнишь тот год, когда ты околачивался в Хогвартсе? Тот дополнительный год, после войны?

– Еще бы, – прошелестел Поттер.

– Кое-кто был безумно влюблен в тебя.

– Что? – сипло каркнул Поттер, и Снейп ухмыльнулся уголком рта.

– Я так и понял, что ты не заметил. Поразительно. Она завалила экзамены, когда ты уехал.

– Что? Кто?.. – в растерянности пробормотал разбиватель сердец, и Северус торжественно проговорил:

– Кассандра Питс.

– Питс?

– Кассандра Питс. Хаффлпафф. У нее были высшие баллы по всем предметам, – сердито напомнил Северус, но в глазах Поттера не было и тени узнавания. – Ну да, очевидно. Она таскалась за тобой всюду. Подбрасывала тебе записки.

– Я думал, это дурацкий розыгрыш, – пожал плечами Поттер.

– С чего кому-то тебя разыгрывать? Ты был их принцем из сказки. Победителем драконов и прочих… неприятных существ. Многие вырезали твои портреты из газет и клеили на стены в спальне.

Поттер был неподдельно удивлен.

– Мои слизеринки сходили с ума. Я не мог больше видеть твоих инициалов на полях работ! И бесчисленные сердечки. Отвратительно.

Поттер рассмеялся. Кажется, Северус сумел поднять его дух.

– Когда ты внезапно уехал, они атаковали меня. Подумай, Поттер – меня! – Северус скорчил кислую гримасу. – Мисс Питс караулила меня в коридорах, чтобы выпросить твой адрес. Все почему-то решили, что ты сообщил мне его. И что я должен быть в курсе, где ты и с какой стати сбежал. Они почему-то решили, что мы добрые приятели, можешь себе представить?

Поттер помрачнел. Северус тоже нахмурился, припоминая. Он приходил в ярость от этого – от бесконечного потока делегатов. От каждого курса, от каждого факультета – им хватало наглости являться во внеурочное время, им хватало смелости обращаться к нему, и Северус заставлял их жестоко в этом раскаяться. Любое упоминание Поттера в те дни было красной тряпкой: хотя бы потому, что Северус не имел ни малейшего представления, куда же этот идиот делся. Видимо, Северус был недостаточно значим, чтобы сообщить такие детали. Или хотя бы попрощаться по-человечески.

Погрузившись в тяжелое молчание, он думал об этом, пока не вспомнил, что пришел сюда утешать.

– Так что будь внимательней, – буркнул он, поднимаясь с кровати. – Вокруг полно влюбленных в тебя идиотов. Просто гляди по сторонам, чтобы не пропустить.

– Хорошо, – пообещал присмиревший Поттер, и Северус, кивнув ему, вышел из спальни. Шагая к себе, он размышлял, как же здорово быть настолько популярным и обласканным вниманием, чтобы в упор не видеть влюбленного в тебя человека. Надо быть полным идиотом для этого.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри быстро пожалел о своей вспышке. Стоило лучше держать себя в руках – он ведь знал, с кем имеет дело. Знал, что для Северуса не существует понятия «удар ниже пояса». Не следовало ждать от него милосердия в этом вопросе.  
  
Да и мадам Помфри действовала из лучших побуждений. Хотя Гарри предпочел бы, чтобы она держала эти побуждения при себе.  
  
Но что сделано, то сделано. Гарри в очередной раз выставил себя идиотом, а Снейп внезапно повел себя почти мило, заявившись в спальню и оставив множество туманных намеков. Сигналы, которые посылал Снейп, сбивали с толку. Иногда Гарри даже не был уверен, что это сигналы – но в книге «Искусство флирта: как воспитать в себе хищника» говорилось, что некоторые люди посылают сигналы, сами не отдавая себе отчет.  
  
Гарри жалел, что не спросил у Помфри про состояние Снейпа. Стало ему хоть капельку лучше? С одной стороны, Гарри надеялся, что так оно и есть: то, что случилось в машине, здорово его напугало. Снейп выглядел таким беспомощным и уязвленным, что сердце сжималось. А с другой стороны, еще выздоровеет и уедет – и что тогда останется Гарри? Пустой дом и нелепые грядки?  
  
Спустя неделю с небольшим над взрыхленной землей появились ростки – крохотные зеленые кончики. Но затем все остановилось. Гарри проверял каждый день, пытливо разглядывая всходы. Вряд ли ростки увеличивались хотя бы на дюйм. Что у Снейпа, что у Гарри дела шли неважно. Снейп и вовсе, кажется, охладел к этому делу – он редко появлялся в теплицах и предпочитал таращиться из окна, как Гарри работает. Наверное, злорадствовал и бормотал себе под нос что-нибудь вроде: «Вперед, садовый гном, не ленись!». Гарри буквально слышал язвительный голос профессора у себя в голове, когда удобрял землю или увлажнял воздух в теплицах с помощью пульверизатора.  
  
Потом ему пришло в голову проконсультироваться с местными огородниками, и оказалось, что растить огурцы ой какая непростая задача. Сначала Гарри выслушал долгую лекцию по удобрению, больше походившую на краткий курс химии – оказалось, следует запастись и селитрой, и аммонием, и суперфосфатом, и прочими полезными вещами. Затем выяснилось, что зарывать надо не как попало, а в торфяных – или ладно уж, в бумажных – горшочках, а потом день и ночь опрыскивать и удобрять по особым схемам. А уж когда пойдут побеги (если этот счастливый день настанет), требуется срочно воздвигать сложные деревянные конструкции, наматывать побеги на шпалеры и располагать особым образом для лучшего урожая.  
  
И на все это уйдет никак не меньше пары месяцев – а то и больше.  
  
Гарри был удивлен, что при таком раскладе у них со Снейпом вообще что-то выросло. Он вовсе не был уверен, что Снейп пробудет в его доме так долго – и уж точно знал, что Снейп скоро потеряет всякий интерес к огурцам, впадет в тоску и начнет строить план побега. К счастью, Гарри был почти уверен, что Снейп знает про огурцы не больше, чем он сам.  
  
То есть – не имеет ни малейшего представления.  
  
Гарри написал Невиллу с просьбой о помощи. Возможно, применить магию – не самый честный способ, но ведь весь спор с самого начала затевался для веселья, разве нет? Гарри решил, что немного подтолкнет в росте огурцы Снейпа. Просто чтобы приободрить его.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Минерва вспомнила о существовании Северуса и прислала посылку. Это стало громким событием в их сонном маленьком мирке, потому что Поттер поднял такой шум, словно ему доставили самого Мерлина в разобранном виде. Северус, честно признаться, перенервничал, решив, что Брендан, Беркинс и сыновья прислали его тайный заказ самым явным образом.  
  
Но это была глина.  
  
Полная коробка отборной порошковой глины.  
  
«Лепка, – писала Минерва в сопроводительной записке, – это самое умиротворяющее и конструктивное хобби». Северус бы с ней поспорил, да не стал. Видно, Поппи еще не поведала Минерве об их увлечении огурцами (что казалось удивительным).  
  
Поттер моментально размесил глину в воде, уделав всю кухню, и буквально силком впихнул Северусу осклизлый ком в руки. Мутная жидкость стекала между пальцев, склеивала ладони и со смачным звуком шмякалась на стол, колени и пол. Поттер устроился напротив и, вытащив язык от усердия, принялся что-то изображать. «Детский сад, – пробормотал Северус, – подготовительная группа!». Но Поттер не обращал на него никакого внимания, полностью увлеченный новым занятием. У него выходило весьма сносно; видимо, фамилия обязывала.  
  
Неясно, кто именно счел лепку умиротворяющим занятием – был ли это вывод самой Минервы, или ей кто-то посоветовал – но спустя полчаса Северус готов был разыскать этого неведомого советчика и залепить ему рот большим куском глины. То, что у него получалось, не годилось даже для украшения темных уголков чердака – уродливые големы, пузатые и невнятные. Или вот – он попробовал сделать что-то попроще, изобразить единорога, но то, что вышло из-под его перепачканных пальцев, больше всего походило на гриб.  
  
– Какой симпатичный гриб! – сказал Поттер, оторвавшись от своей идеальной модели Хогвартса. С ужасом Северус понял, что там даже вылеплены фигурки сов, сидящие на внешних насестах совятника.  
  
С рычанием Северус смял своего единорога и ушел прочь, заявив, что лепка – развлечение для слабоумных. Он предпочтет почитать что-нибудь или прогуляться вокруг дома.  
  
Как назло, Брендан и Беркинс не спешили присылать заказ (молчали и сыновья). Ради интереса заглянув в теплицу, Северус отметил, что его огурцы все-таки выглядят немного бодрее, чем чахлые росточки на стороне Поттера. Видимо, криворукий садовник хуже, чем вообще никакой – Северус ни разу даже не удобрил свои грядки, и вот, глядите-ка, они уже все зеленые. Когда он получит магические средства, дело пойдет быстрее. Поттеру придется признать поражение.  
  
А лепка – развлечение для слабоумных, в любом случае.  
  
Шли дни, текло время. Северус перестал постоянно думать о Хогвартсе, прикидывая, какую контрольную закатить старшим курсам по возвращении, или гадая, как сильно успели повредить кабинет безголовые идиоты в его отсутствие. Привыкнув к неторопливому течению жизни, Северус если не постиг дзена, то, по крайней мере, заразился от Поттера житейским, флегматичным благодушием. Его сердце не замирало в ночи, а слезы потекли только однажды – когда Поттер готовил похлебку и переборщил с перцем. Северус послушно пил солодовый чай и слушал музыку не меньше часа в день. И даже соседство с Гарри Поттером не казалось ему больше тяжелым испытанием.  
  
Вот только бы Поттер не переходил границы – каждый раз новые, словно ему позволено.  
  
В один из вечеров, после ужина, Северус устроился в ярко освещенной гостиной. Он забрался с ногами в кресло, прихватив книгу, а Поттер пришел из кухни с двумя чашками чая. Он поставил их на столик, прошел мимо, небрежно скользнув пальцами по спинке кресла – едва не задев затылок Северуса, пустив по спине полчища мурашек. И вдруг ляпнул:  
  
– Тебе бы подстричься.  
  
Северус медленно поднял глаза от страницы, взглянул сквозь завесу волос:  
  
– Еще пожелания?  
  
– Ну, самому ведь мешает.  
  
Северус скрипнул зубами.  
  
– Не то что бы это каким-либо образом тебя касалось, Поттер. Когда мне потребуются советы по поводу внешнего облика, я непременно обращусь – а до тех пор, будь добр, оставь критику при себе.  
  
Поттер пожал плечами.  
  
– Да я просто предложил. Никакой критики. Мне нравятся твои волосы.  
  
«Да он издевается!» – подумал Северус, онемев от ярости. Он вцепился в книгу так сильно, что пальцы заболели, и медленно выдохнул.  
  
– А мне, Поттер, нравится твой рост. И очки. Они очаровательны. Не говоря уже о гнезде на голове, именуемом прической – я всегда считал, что это выглядит изумительно.  
  
Поттер покраснел стремительно и сразу всем лицом – от подбородка до лба. Он уставился на Северуса, и тот заметил, как за очками блеснули выступившие в уголках глаз слезинки.  
  
Возможно, в этот раз он перегнул палку.  
  
Стоило это подумать, как Поттер, прокашлявшись, хрипло уточнил:  
  
– Это правда?  
  
Северус почувствовал себя идиотом. Глядя в зеленые, огромные глаза олененка Бэмби, он не смог сказать ничего иного, кроме короткого, неохотного:  
  
– Да.  
  
Поттер кивнул и уткнулся носом в свою кружку. Но Северус успел заметить его улыбку – короткую, триумфальную, мелькнувшую, словно вспышка на губах. Северус углубился в чтение, чтобы отвлечься от странного ощущения в груди.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _  
«Рон, ему нравятся мои очки. Он назвал их очаровательными!  
  
  
  
Гарри»  
  
  
  
«Ну, это ЛЮБОВЬ, дружище.  
  
  
  
Рон»_  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Северус решил, что мог бы сварить что-нибудь. Что-то совсем простое, не слишком утруждаясь. Да, Поппи запретила ему использовать магию и варить зелья, но что считать зельями? Перечное, к примеру – просто баловство. Или Отвар Желтой Тряски. Северус мог бы приготовить это все, даже рукава не закатав. Ему необходимо было занять себя хоть чем-нибудь.  
  
Разумеется, у Поттера не было ни котлов, ни ингредиентов. К счастью, Северус привез с собой компактный набор «юный зельевар». Он вовсе не планировал изначально нарушать правила своего лечебного режима, нет! Просто никуда из замка не выходил без этого набора. Однажды Северус даже прихватил его на собрание Пожирателей. Ему было спокойней, когда под рукой был небольшой складной котелок из латуни.  
  
Спрятавшись от Поттера в кладовке, Северус кое-как подпалил горелку и начал греть воду. Его заполнило сладкое чувство предвкушения. Что бы такого приготовить? В наборе были все базовые ингредиенты и несколько экзотических, которые Северус позже добавил сам. Он мог бы сделать немного зелья Болтливости и подлить Поттеру за ужином – неплохое развлечение. Правда, Поттер и без того повадился вести вечерами беседы, словно они – старые приятели. Северус вовсе не горел желанием знать, за какие команды болеет Поттер и его рыжий приятель. Он не жаждал выслушивать долгие, запутанные истории о школьных приключениях. Нет, определенно, зелье Болтливости только усугубит ситуацию.  
  
Тогда, быть может, что-нибудь для грядки? Можно было бы поэкспериментировать. Когда его посылка придет, огурцы Поттера могут уже вымахать вовсю. Пусть пока что они были скромными ростками, но кто знает коварного мальчишку и его коварные саженцы! К сожалению, Северус весьма приблизительное представление имел о садоводстве, но к счастью, у него была уйма времени, чтобы пробовать различные варианты зелий.  
  
Пару раз Северус совершал вылазки в сад, ему хотелось проверить, как работает зелье. Понаблюдав за ростками, он возвращался в кладовку, чтобы усовершенствовать состав или заменить парочку ингредиентов. Всякий раз ему удавалось проскользнуть мимо Поттера незамеченным, а во время последнего своего маршрута из сада в кладовую Северус умыкнул с кухни пачку печенья. Устроившись на перевернутом ведре и похрустывая печеньем, Северус размышлял над зельем. Вероятно, перетертая шкурка жабы будет небесполезна. Но где в такое время достать жаб? Разве что, выбраться куда-нибудь на болота. В такой местности должно быть свое болото, непременно. Оставалось придумать правдоподобный повод: Поттер, разумеется, не преминет нажаловаться Поппи, если узнает, что Северус вернулся к котлам и разделочной доске. Можно подумать, немного ядовитых испарений его убьет! Вздохнув, Северус отряхнулся от крошек и склонился над пергаментом, вычерчивая новый рецепт.  
  
Как и всегда во время работы, он потерял счет времени. Не чувствуя ни голода, ни усталости, в душной каморке Северус вдохновенно шинковал, молол и резал. В какой-то момент он услышал шум за дверью, но не придал этому особого значения. Вот только ему пришлось отвлечься, когда дверца кладовки вдруг распахнулась.  
  
Поттер застыл, загораживая собой весь дверной проем. За его спиной горел яркий свет, который на миг ослепил Северуса. Застигнутый врасплох, на месте преступления, как таракан, не успевший скрыться в тени, Северус просто замер – с черпаком в руках, согнутый над котлом, вид у него был комичный. Поттер тяжело дышал, уставившись на него.  
  
Немая сцена длилась и длилась. Северус собирался уже перейти в наступление, чтобы не пришлось оправдываться, когда Поттер прохрипел:  
  
– Какого черта, Снейп?  
  
Оскорбленный, Северус поджал губы. Разумеется, он ничего иного не ожидал от этого грубияна, и все-таки вступление было не самым приятным.  
  
– Ты разве не слышал, как я зову тебя? – спросил Поттер яростно.  
  
– Ничего я не слышал, – огрызнулся Снейп. – Я был увлечен... делом, – он попытался загородить собой котел. Вряд ли Поттер поймет, что снадобье предназначается для огурцов, и все-таки осторожность лишней не была.  
  
– Какого черта ты здесь сидишь? – Поттер все никак не мог отдышаться. Он выглядел так, будто прибежал откуда-то издалека. – Я... я обошел весь дом. Я был в саду и у соседей. Я себе чуть голос не сорвал, пока звал тебя.  
  
Как трогательно! И что такое должно было случиться, чтобы в нем возникла такая острая необходимость? Северус не мог представить.  
  
– Спокойней, Поттер, – с угрозой сказал он, потому что мальчишка все еще нависал над ним, пыхтел как паровоз и внезапно возродил в памяти полуистертую, как старая фотография, картинку: Тобиас, потный и тяжелый, наваливается сверху, и его горячее дыхание смердит алкоголем. – Я надеялся обрести хоть какое-то подобие уединения в твоей треклятой лачуге, и не моя вина, что ты не можешь прожить без меня пару часов.  
  
– Я думал... – Поттер облизал губы. – Я думал, что ты ушел.  
  
– Куда? – недоуменно нахмурился Северус.  
  
– Не знаю. Куда-нибудь. Уехал отсюда.  
  
– С какой стати? – Северус действительно не понимал. Он раздраженно отодвинул Поттера с пути, задев горячее плечо. За его спиной котел исходил паром, темно-зеленые клубы заволокли тесное помещение, и Северус был рад глотнуть свежего воздуха. Он прошел через кухню, а Поттер шагал за ним по пятам, все еще на взводе.  
  
– Я думал, ты бросил меня одного, – сказал Поттер мрачно, и Снейп дернул плечом.  
  
– В отличие от тебя, я не сбегаю, чуть что пойдет не так. У меня хватает выдержки...  
  
– Хватит мне это повторять.  
  
Северус обернулся. Поттер замер, напряженно подняв плечи и глядя себе под ноги. На лице у него застыло мрачное, почти свирепое выражение.  
  
– Хватит говорить, что я сбежал, – сказал Гарри Поттер очень ровным тоном. – Потому что это ты струсил. Из нас двоих. Если говорить прямо.  
  
– Прошу прощения? – процедил Северус.  
  
– Но ты же никогда не говоришь прямо, верно? – заключил Поттер, глянув на него исподлобья. – Ты предпочитаешь молоть чушь про непроверенные эссе или сезонные праздники.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – Северус скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Каждый раз, когда я пытался поговорить о нас, ты находил какие-то другие, нелепые темы!  
  
Ох, только не это! "Про нас"? Неужели Поттер хотел снова перетирать воду в ступе? Обсуждать старые обиды, старые грехи? Обвинять или просить прощения? Северус почувствовал, как тошнота подкатила к горлу. После войны Поттер донимал его вопросами о своей матери, об отце или об Альбусе, но Северус не желал – не мог – говорить обо всех этих людях. Он увиливал, как только мог, и в конце концов даже такой твердолобый кретин, как Поттер, уяснил: некоторые темы лучше обойти молчанием. Для общего блага.  
  
По крайней мере, Северус надеялся, что Поттер уяснил.  
  
И вот теперь он вновь поднял эту тему! Тошнота с каждой секундой становилась сильнее. Вероятно, Северус слишком много времени провел в тесном помещении безо всякой вентиляции, вдыхая испарения над котлом.  
  
– Куда ты собрался? – с отчаянием окликнул его Поттер, стоило Северусу сделать шаг к двери.  
  
– В свою спальню, – гаркнул тот.  
  
– Ну, и кто теперь сбегает?  
  
– Я всего лишь иду в свою спальню, прилечь! Не понимаю, почему я должен отчитываться, – Снейп стиснул кулаки. Поттер имел наглость схватить его за запястье, и теперь держал мертвой хваткой, впившись своими крепкими пальцами. – Что ты себе позволяешь?!  
  
– Просто скажи мне – да или нет? – Поттер походил на безумца, в перекошенных очках, с широко распахнутыми глазами. Лицо его было таким бледным, что казалось – мальчишка того и гляди рухнет в обморок, что было бы совсем уж неуместно. Его взгляд, странно-гипнотический, настойчиво вперился в губы Северуса, будто желая увидеть ответ. Северус судорожно припоминал, отряхнул ли он рот после поедания печенья. Что, если у него на лице крошки? Ситуация и без того была нелепой. Поттер очевидно сбрендил. Перегрелся на солнце, а может, это все умиротворяющее действие глины... Северус должен был сохранять здравый рассудок за них двоих, но в голове у него был сплошной туман, а кожа запястья под пальцами Поттера будто нагревалась, грозя вот-вот вспыхнуть.  
  
– Ты с ума меня сведешь, – проговорит Поттер тоскливо. – Я не могу больше... во все эти игры... да или нет, Снейп? Да – или нет?  
  
Следовало приструнить наглеца, оттолкнуть его руку, привести в чувство, но Северус только продолжал безвольно глядеть в ярко-зеленые, блестящие глаза. Что от него хотели? Почему от него все время чего-то хотели, чего-то требовали? Бездумно Северус шевельнул губами, а в следующий момент Поттер прижался к нему, стиснув в объятии, и поцеловал. По-настоящему поцеловал, с языком и всем прочим. По правде говоря, Северус имел самое смутное представление о настоящих поцелуях – в последний раз он целовался слишком давно, и вряд ли это можно было назвать поцелуем, учитывая, что Люциус едва коснулся его губ...  
  
Но то, что было теперь, определенно являлось Поцелуем с Большой Буквы.  
  
И целовал Северуса Гарри-чертов-Поттер.  
  
Катастрофа.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри глядел в мутный бок чайника.

Он пытался перевести дух, а еще – обрести точку опоры. Прислонившись к кухонной плите, Гарри дышал, и взгляд его намертво прилип к блику на заляпанном боку чайника. Из открытой двери кладовки медленно сочился ядовито-зеленый туман.

Прерывисто вдохнув, Гарри поднял руку и прижал пальцы к распухшим губам. Он... они... да. Точно. Так все и было. Гарри улыбнулся, совершенно по-идиотски. Он не видел себя, но знал наверняка. В конце концов, это же его амплуа: совершенно по-идиотски он делал все. Вот и этот поцелуй. Снейп, должно быть, уже в спешном порядке пакует вещи там, наверху. Когда он нашел в себе силы оттолкнуть Гарри, на лице его был такой чистейший ужас, будто он по меньшей мере поцеловался с хагридовым соплохвостом. Гарри не тешил себя надеждой, что Северус падет к его ногам, сраженный техникой поцелуя или личным очарованием, но это... это ранило. То, как Снейп метнулся прочь из кухни, едва не врезавшись в дверной косяк. То, как хлопнула дверь его спальни наверху. Наверняка Снейп заперся на замок и вооружился палочкой, на случай, если чертов извращенец поднимется к нему, желая продолжить.

Ох.

Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях. Щеки горели, а в груди по-прежнему было слишком тесно, и воздух будто не просачивался в легкие. Всего лишь поцелуй, но Гарри казалось, он побывал в космосе. В безвоздушной атмосфере. Совершенно нереально.

Он ведь даже не расслышал, что ответил Северус. Да или нет? В любом случае, все должно было решиться. Что угодно лучше мучительной неопределенности. Гарри больше не мог то вспыхивать надеждой, то быть отверженным, опять и опять.

Теперь ему и не придется.

Пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, будто после тяжелого боя, Гарри вышел из кухни. Он прошел по безмолвному дому, пересек сад и заглянул в теплицы. Сел на землю между двумя грядками. С удивлением понял, что огурцы Северуса – крупные, тяжелые – торчат во все стороны, как зеленые дирижабли. Они каким-то чудом выросли за вечер. С горьким смешком Гарри погрузил пальцы в сухую землю, позволил ей просыпаться обратно. Лег на грядку, скорчившись на боку, пытаясь свернуться клубочком. Лежал так, пока окончательно не озяб, и только тогда вернулся в дом.

На следующее утро огурцы Снейпа уже едва помещались в теплице; Гарри ведь даже не доставал палочку, подумать только.

Великая сила любви.

***

Северус понятия не имел, как следует себя вести. Утром он битый час ходил по спальне туда-сюда, словно вдруг очутился в западне. Сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? Припереть Поттера к стенке, предъявить ему претензии, обвинить во всем? Принести свои извинения? Сбежать, выбравшись через окно?

Глубоко вдохнув, Северус расправил плечи и дрожащей рукой поправил волосы. Лучшее, что он мог сделать – спуститься вниз и выпить чашку кофе. Поговорить с Поттером, как взрослые люди. Мужчина с мужчиной. Да, верно, именно так.

Но – какое счастье! – Поттер спал. Разумеется, он спал. Как благородный человек, он обязан был спать, и он видел десятый сон, развалившись в постели. Северус нарочно постоял под его дверью, подслушивая: ни малейшего шума, никакого движения, наверняка Поттер лежал на животе, раскидав руки в стороны, и слюнявил подушку. Северус мог представить это с пугающей четкостью, словно видел собственными глазами, хотя это было исключено, конечно же.

Выпив кофе, Северус потрудился оставить записку. Он вовсе не обязан был отчитываться о своих передвижениях. Никому, и уж точно не Поттеру! Но испытывал смутную уверенность, что поступить так будет правильно – так что написал на обрывке салфетки: "В Хогвартсе".

После чего аппарировал.

Возвращаться в Хогвартс теперь было все равно, что проскальзывать домой после долгой, бессонной летней ночи. Северус никогда не уходил на целую ночь – ему не с кем было гулять, некого целовать и незачем прятаться. Эйлин не было дела до его отлучек, а Тобиас к этому часу давно уже терял способность реагировать на окружающую реальность. Позже Северус возвращался с рассветом, точно так же скользя вдоль тяжелых кованных ворот к громадине замка – но тогда на нем был тяжелый, пропитанный водой или кровью плащ Пожирателя, и это... это было совсем не то же самое.

Он тихо поднялся по ступенькам. Доспехи кивали ему, тихонько бряцая забралами. Северус привычно перешагивал пропадающие ступеньки, ловил на себе внимательные взгляды портретов. Он старался придать лицу привычное выражение, но чувствовал, что в нем слишком много всего изменилось.

По крайней мере, слезы не текли.

Спустя четверть часа он уже сидел в покоях Минервы, мрачно глядя в чашку с теплым чаем. Минерва не менее мрачно разглядывала его, кутаясь в клетчатую шаль. Ее седые волосы были собраны в девичью куцую косичку, а подол серой ночной сорочки украшен какими-то совершенно легкомысленными рюшами.

– Итак, что вы двое снова не поделили? – наконец, спросила Минерва.

– С чего ты взяла, что мы...

– Северус Снейп, – перебила она, раздраженно подняв брови. – Не смей юлить, раз уж поднял меня в такую рань. Либо ты выкладываешь, что у вас стряслось, и возвращаешься домой, либо я лично доставлю тебя в палату Мунго.

– Поттер поцеловал меня, – пристыженно выдохнул Северус. Пару секунд Минерва молчала, едва заметно покачиваясь взад и вперед в кресле, словно старая сова на ветке. Потом она тяжело вздохнула, плотнее замоталась в шаль и шагнула к камину. Бросив горсть дымолетного порошка, она вызвала Поппи.

– Срочно сюда, – сухо скомандовала Минерва самым своим директорским тоном. Когда зеленое пламя потухло, она деловито принялась возиться с заварочным чайником. Северус согнулся в кресле, обхватив себя руками, и позволил грязным прядям упасть на лицо. Он чувствовал себя чудовищно. Разумеется, это было жалкой попыткой: "Гарри Поттер поцеловал меня". Будто кто-то в здравом уме поверит, будто национальный герой начнет ни с того ни с сего домогаться своего старого профессора! Наверняка сейчас на него обрушится гнев обеих женщин, защищающих честь их обожаемого гриффиндорца. Северус и сам понимал, что заслуживает порицания. Поттер – горячая голова, и ясно, что он руководствуется порывами, не имеющими никакого отношения к логике. Что заставило сделать подобную глупость? Вероятно, он расценил поведение Северуса... каким-то образом... как провокацию? Стоило лучше сохранять дистанцию. Быть тверже, вести себя... профессионально... сильная резь в животе заставила Северуса скрючиться в кресле еще сильнее. Должно быть, то зелье получилось и впрямь ядовитым. Как бы огурцы не повяли.

Внезапно Северус захотел оказаться дома. Больше всего на свете он мечтал сейчас очутиться на кухне, напротив Гарри Поттера, с чашкой кофе в руках. Все, что ему было нужно – обычный завтрак и обычная беседа, немного солнца, быть может, и пара часов сна.

Северус пожалел, что притащился в школу, но отступать было некуда. Из камина уже выбиралась Помфри, недовольно подобрав подол пышной мантии.

– Если причина, по которой ты меня разбудила, недостаточно веская, то, клянусь Мерлином, Минерва...

– Они поцеловались, – сообщила Минерва буднично, после чего принялась разливать чай. Помфри всплеснула руками.

– И по этому поводу такой шум?

– Ну, хоть что-то, – огрызнулась Минерва, закатив глаза. Помфри плюхнулась в свободное кресло, только теперь обратив внимание на Северуса.

– И ты в такую даль отправился из-за одного поцелуя? Честное слово, Северус... не с твоим здоровьем такие прогулки! Как ты себя чувствуешь? – она тревожно нахмурилась, наклонившись к нему. – Цвет лица у тебя неважный.

– Все с ним в порядке, – проворчала Минерва, подсовывая Северусу под нос чашку, от которой отчетливо пахло чабрецом. – Угрызения совести.

– С чего бы? – удивилась Поппи. Северус застонал, опустив нос в чашку.

– Ну, как же, – Минерва присела на краешек дивана, тщательно расправив бахрому шали на коленях. – Есть риск стать счастливым. Северус не может допустить такого безобразия.

– О чем вы, глупые женщины, – прохрипел Северус, стиснув чашку. – Вы слуха лишились? Поттер поцеловал меня.

– Да-да, тоже мне, новости... – Поппи покачала головой. – Давно пора. Не понимаю, чего вы так долго друг другу голову морочили.

– Вас ничего не смущает?

– А что нас должно смущать, Северус? Гарри – славный парень, и ты тоже достойный человек, почему бы вам не скрасить друг другу одиночество? – ласково уточнила она. – Тем более, что вы уже тысячу лет друг другу нравитесь.

Это было для Северуса сюрпризом.

– Мы друг другу нравимся? – уточнил он, пытаясь сдержать смешок. – Ах, как же я мог не заметить! Поттер ведь души во мне не чаял, когда называл убийцей и предателем, и уговаривал Альбуса уволить меня... или когда пытался наслать на меня Круцио! Или когда оглушил, чтобы защитить беглого преступника! И разумеется, я был нежен с ним все эти годы, ведь он вскружил мне голову! Особенно своими блистательными эссе о свойстве асфоделя!

– Оставь этот тон, – фыркнула Минерва. – И не будь таким наивным. Гарри давно уже не твой ученик, война позади, а вы отлично ладили, когда Гарри доучивался седьмой год.

– Но мы никогда не пересекали границ! – воскликнул Северус. Он вскочил на ноги, расплескав чай, и отставил чашку на подлокотник. Не зная, как сделать так, чтобы ему поверили, он повторил: – Мы никогда не делали ничего недопустимого. Поттер был приветлив, а я...

– А ты был нелюдимым грубияном, как обычно, – согласно кивнула Поппи. – Но вы же друг на друга засматриваетесь еще с военных лет!

– Что? – в ужасе переспросил Снейп.

– Точно. Гарри так переживал, бедняга, когда тебя змея потрепала...

Бедняга? Северус едва не лишился горла, ну а кто, как вы думаете, заслужил всеобщее сострадание?

– Поттер всего лишь был вежлив, – сухо заметил он. – Как того требовали изменившиеся обстоятельства.

Разумеется, когда его невиновность была доказана, а заслуги в военных действиях – признаны, Поттер поспешил признать свою неправоту. А где было его дружелюбие в тяжелые времена, в темные времена, когда Северус с трудом заставлял себя открывать глаза по утрам? Он и сам понимал, что несправедлив: его актерская игра была на высоте, и разумеется, роль мерзавца никого не заставила усомниться, но... разве "истинная любовь", если уж о ней зашла речь, не должна была подсказать Поттеру, что перед ним никакой не предатель, а герой и альтруист?

– Гарри из шкуры вон лез, чтобы тебе угодить. А ты что? Только и знал, что нос кривить, – укорила Поппи.

– Он ведь должен был как-то сопротивляться своим чувствам, – объяснила Минерва.

– Каким еще чувствам? По-вашему, я что, способен влюбляться, как какой-нибудь легкомысленный студент? Вы помните, с кем вы имеете дело?

– Ты всегда хотел казаться бесчувственным, только вот не знаю, зачем? – вздохнула Минерва. – Все равно мы видим тебя насквозь.

Теперь еще и мигрень началась. Северус всерьез забеспокоился: если он начнет слепнуть, придется срочно возвращаться в кладовку и разрабатывать противоядие.

– Не понимаю, зачем я вообще трачу на вас свое время, – сквозь зубы процедил Снейп, направляясь к дверям.

– Вы с Гарри предназначены друг другу! Смирись уже с этим, Северус, и сделай что-нибудь! – воскликнула Поппи. Снейп устало потер лоб.

– Вы предлагаете мне совратить ребенка.

– Кто из вас ребенок – это еще надо подумать. Гарри – очень разумный юноша, в отличие от некоторых вздорных, инфантильных упырей.

– Моего бывшего ученика!

– И нынешнего друга!

– Он не захочет со мной иметь ничего общего! – выкрикнул Северус, прижав ладонь к груди. Там пекло и кололо. Поппи посмотрела на него нежно, но с жалостью.

– Он поцеловал тебя, – напомнила она.

– Просто потому, что я подвернулся под руку, – пробормотал Северус непослушными губами. Боль была уже едва терпимой, и лица женщин, сидящих перед ним, расплывались в светлые пятна.

– Он так давно любит тебя, Северус, – донеслось откуда-то издалека. Северус почувствовал, как под солнечным сплетением что-то лопнуло. Звук оглушил его, и Снейп даже не почувствовал, как падает.

***

Гарри проснулся с тяжелой головой. Он чувствовал себя так, словно накануне хорошенько подрался. Все тело гудело, руки налились свинцовой, саднящей болью. С трудом поднявшись с постели, Гарри принял душ и спустился на кухню. Перед этим он постоял немного за дверью в спальню Снейпа, но оттуда не доносилось ни звука, словно она всегда была необитаемой.

Внизу Гарри увидел записку. «В Хогвартсе». Хмыкнув, Гарри скомкал бумажку и бросил в раковину. Поставил чайник, вылил противный вчерашний чай, поглядел, как размокает обрывок пергамента, и острые, узкие буквы торопливого почерка постепенно расплываются, пропитывая бумагу.

Ничего не изменилось. Никакой трагедии: просто Гарри вернется к своему привычному существованию. В тишине и покое уединенного дома, пустого, забытого всеми…

Гарри подошел к окну и уставился на теплицу. Отсюда ее было отлично видно. Запотевшие стекла скрывали какие-то смутные, темные очертания.

Он вышел в сад прямо босиком, в одних пижамных брюках. Прошел по сырой траве, распахнул дверцу теплицы и задрал голову.

Огурцы глядели на него сверху, покачиваясь на длинных, хищных стеблях. Их гигантские, продолговатые зеленые тела пульсировали, словно травяные сердца. Стоило Гарри шелохнуться, как они устремились к нему, атакуя со всех сторон.

***

Северус открыл глаза и уставился в белый больничный потолок. Он слушал, как Поппи что-то внушает за стенкой студентам: уловил слова «перчатки» и «мазь».

– Кто-то снова заработал ожоги, удобряя драконий вьюнок? – спросил он, когда Поппи зашла к нему в палату. Профессоров обычно лечили здесь, подальше от любопытных глаз. Сколько раз он лежал в этой постели, изнуренный Круцио или сраженный очередным внезапным взрывом котла?

– Эти дети никогда не научатся технике безопасности, – проворчала Поппи, поправляя его подушку и заставляя сесть в постели. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Неплохо, спасибо. На самом деле… – Северус прислушался к себе. – Я в полном порядке.

– Что за адскую отраву ты снова варил?

– Отраву? Ах, это. Ерунда – детские шалости… ты не могла бы проверить, – Снейп приложил руку к груди. Пару секунд Поппи глядела на него непонимающе, и пришлось пояснить. – Мой порог. Мне кажется… у меня такое чувство, будто все прошло. Он мог просто исчезнуть?

– М-м-м… точно. Дай-ка я… – Поппи помахала над ним палочкой, а потом согнулась, прижав ухо к его груди. – Подумай о чем-нибудь приятном, Северус.

Сперва он представил второкурсников, вынужденных в пасхальные каникулы писать эссе о свойствах лунного камня со всеми положенными примечаниями… а потом в его голове прозвучали слова Минервы, тот нелепый вздор, якобы, Гарри Поттер любит его.

– Да, ты определенно идешь на поправку… – сосредоточенно произнесла Помфри, вслушиваясь в стук его сердца. – Не забывай дышать.

– Постараюсь как-нибудь запомнить, – раздраженно отозвался Северус. Дверь вдруг отворилась, и без стука – ну, еще бы! – в палату вломился Поттер собственной персоной. Он застыл на пороге, сжимая в кулаке какой-то чахлый букетик. Снейп уставился на него поверх накрахмаленной шапочки Помфри.

– Ээээ, простите, я не вовремя? – пробормотал Поттер. Помфри разогнулась, радостно улыбнувшись ему.

– Я как раз проверяю, как его сердце. Хочешь послушать?

– Я что вам, анатомическое пособие? – рявкнул Северус, возмущенно заворачиваясь в одеяло. Помфри фыркнула, отвернувшись к столику с лекарствами:

– Ну, без мантии ты на него очень смахиваешь.

Она говорила это себе под нос, но, разумеется, все услышали. Поттер покраснел, стрельнув глазами в сторону Снейпа, а того аж перекосило от ярости. Как смеет эта ведьма унижать его, да еще в присутствии… нет, Северус смирился, что эти престарелые сводницы возомнили себя его приятельницами, но это не дает им права переходить границы приличий!

– С меня довольно, – заявил он, скидывая в сторону одеяло и слезая с кровати. Больничная сорочка была ему велика и походила больше на корабельный парус, нежели на одежду, достойную мага, но сейчас Северуса это мало заботило. Он не желал оставаться в месте, где над ним потешаются. Поттер со своим нелепым букетом застыл на пороге, не зная, куда податься, и Северус отстранил его с пути, крепко схватив за плечо.

– Найдите мою мантию, Поттер. Мы уходим.

– Что? О… да.

Снейп вышел в коридор, не собираясь задерживаться дольше необходимого. Цветы он забрал, чтобы убедиться: сорняки, Borago officinаlis, так называемая огуречная трава. Пригодится для нового зелья.

Ну, и что так долго?

Поттер выскочил из лазарета, прижимая скомканную мантию. Вид у него был слегка ошалелый, будто после удара по голове (собственно, как обычно). Он улыбнулся Северусу так ярко, что тот на секунду отвернулся, смущенный.

Поппи, высунувшись в открытую дверь, крикнула им вслед:

– Не позволяй ему слишком много командовать!

– Не слушай эту перечницу, – строго обронил Северус, широким шагам устремляясь к лестнице. Поттер поспешал за ним, ухмыляясь.

– Да, сэр.

– Ты прихватил солодовый чай?

– Помфри дала мне целую бутыль.

– Чудно. Я голоден, аппарируем в какую-нибудь забегаловку. Как там мои огурцы?..

– Э-э-э… неплохо, – Поттер скорчил непонятную гримасу. – Мы с ними немного… поссорились, но сейчас они в порядке.

– Очень надеюсь, что ты не саботировал мой труд, Поттер, – прищурился Северус подозрительно. – Если я узнаю, что ты сделал что-то с грядками, чтобы выиграть спор, тебе не поздоровится – я не терплю жульничества, усвой это!

– Да, сэр, – снова съехидничал наглец, ухмыляясь все шире. – Кстати, твоя посылка от Брендана и сыновей пришла.

Северус притворился, что не слышат, нюхая свой букет.

Бок о бок они вышли из школьных ворот, чтобы взяться за руки и аппарировать.


End file.
